Drabbles au Clair de Lune : The X-Men Edition
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Recueil de drabbles X-Men écrits dans le cadre de l'Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoNAME. Cherik
1. 11 juin 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! (heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit de l'Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName , précisons que les mots et thèmes m'ont été imposés par mes partenaires dans le crime pour chaque soirée d'écriture! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Crépuscule -**

Le soleil se couche et la nuit se lève sans bruit. De bleu, le ciel s'empourpre et se teint d'orange. Tout n'est plus que calme et volupté alors que les couleurs de feu chatoient sur les hautes vitres du manoir.

Dans la bibliothèque, la crinière d'Erik prend des teintes de vieil or et sous ses mains habiles, Charles gémit et soupire. La fatigue de la journée s'évanouit en même temps que les creux et les valons sont parcourus avec dévotion. Les baisers sont comme une oasis dans le désert. Les caresses comme une prière aux accents inconnus à la terre.

 **Éventail** -

Charles Xavier n'a jamais aimé se conformer aux critères de genre.

Lorsqu'il va à l'opéra dans la loge qu'il partage avec son délectable amant, c'est les bras gantés de blanc et dans une belle robe de mousseline de coton à la taille Empire des plus seyantes.

Erik porte des bas et une culotte de soie ivoire. Son vit engorgé est douloureux, mais Charles sait poser son éventail s'il s'agit de prendre un soin religieux de son partenaire.

La main ferme et habile se délecte et détourne son regard de la scène, le spectacle dans la loge est beaucoup plus intéressant.

 **Nocturne -**

Contre le piano, tout contre le piano,ce soir n'a rien d'un Nocturne de Chopin si ce n'est ce délectable contraste entre la matière de l'instrument,sombre et laquée et la peau pâle et couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur de son bel amant.

Erik se joue et joue de lui avec respect et véné effleurement,une caresse, suffisent à créer une symphonie pour lui seul. Il connaît son morceau par cœur et ne s'en lasse pas. L'air change mais la dévotion demeure.

Ce soir comme tous les autres, c'est toujours la grande première du Nocturne en Charles Xavier.

 **Clapotis -**

Plus d'un été ,le jeune Charles s'était secrètement réfugié au petit étang clapotant doucement mais ce soir, il n'était pas seul.

Pour être honnête, l'adolescent ne venait pas pour la solitude mais pour le beau mec qui était accessoirement son meilleur ami et qu'il embrassait à en faire rougir la pleine lune.

Un crapaud coassa et Charles rit.

Il avait enfin trouvé son prince charmant même si celui-ci n'était pas très bien rasé, qu'il acceptait éhonteusement les mains de son ami sous sa chemise froissée et qu'il avait un parfum de musc qui se mêlait à cette odeur suave de tilleul et de nuits d'été.

 **Brume -**

Pour l'instant c'est encore la brume qui règne dans son esprit, la présence familière d'Erik est là mais il n'en saisit que des contours indistincts. Une fois qu'il aura pris sa première tasse d'Earl Grey, cela ira mieux.

Une fois lavé, rasé et habillé, tout est plus limpide. Erik dort encore , ses bras musculeux étreignant le traversin. Son souffle est régulier, son front n'est pas barré par des rides de soucis.

Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil au bout de leur lit et le regardera confortablement émergé de sa torpeur et cueillera ses lèvres dans un baiser au goût de menthe et de bergamote.

 **Fedora**

« Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi comme si c'était la dernière fois ! » Charles s'exécute, la gorge serrée, passe la main à l'arrière de la nuque de celui qu'il considère comme son époux. Il repousse son Fedora qui tombe sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Tous les deux ne s'en soucient guère alors qu'Erik promène ses mains sous le trench-coat de Charles, resserrant sa prise sur ses hanches. Le réverbère clignote, Erik s'éloigne vers sa mission , bientôt ne reste plus en l'air que la fumée de sa cigarette dans son sillage.

 **Silence -**

Si le silence est d'or et que la parole est d'argent , qu'en est-il des caresses tendres et lascives ? Si le silence est souffle et que la parole est psalmodie de louanges, qu'en est-il des baisers enflammés ?

Si Erik aime Charles et que Charles aime Erik, caresses et souffles ne sont-ils pas toucher de Midas où tout devient or sous les doigts entraînés ? Le corps de l'amant ne devient-il pas l'autel d'une divinité oublié des hommes de la terre ?

Les libations se font librement,culte parfois secret, parfois dans des lieux incongrus mais comme toujours, l'étreinte reste sacrée.

 **Luire -**

Ses yeux bleus céruléens, c'est le phare dans sa tempête. Un roc Tantôt illuminés par la passion ou voilés par le désir, Erik se noie dans l'océan bleu.

Dans les yeux pers, Charles trouve parfois de la colère sourde et immémoriale, de la rage aussi, mais depuis peu, il trouve du respect et de la dévotion.

Plus encore que se perdre dans le regard de l'autre, il est bon de le voir au petit matin, les yeux clos, le front lisse de tout souci et de savoir que la première et la dernière personne que l'on verra aujourd'hui, ce sera l'Autre.

 **Précieux -**

L'afternoon tea était considéré comme un rituel féminin et un peu précieux mais il n'en était rien pour Charles Xavier. Pour lui, esthète hédoniste, c'était une occasion de sortir un beau service de porcelaine et se délecter de moult petites choses exquises.

Erik Lehnsherr n'avait initialement pas compris toutes les implications de la chose mais avait vite saisi. C'est ainsi une observation qui en dit long sur son vis-à-vis.

On en saura beaucoup sur ses manières, sur son éducation, sur son milieu social, sur qui elle est, et ce uniquement en lui servant une tasse d'eau chaude parfumée.

 **Apothéose -**

La soirée devait se finir en apothéose. Ou dans leur lit ou contre le mur, il ne sait pas encore. Tout ce qu'il sait , c'est que dans ce costume anthracite parfaitement ajusté, Erik est tout ce qu'il y a de plus … comestible. Charles n'est pas le seul de cet avis.

Il glisse une main possessive dans la poche arrière de son amant et lui rappelle qu'il est sien. Sitôt qu'ils sont seuls, il ne tient plus et il dévore ses lèvres avec fougue, il sort la chemise blanche du pantalon après avoir bataillé avec la ceinture. Ils ont l'air de deux lycéens le soir du bal de promo, mais ils n'en ont cure.


	2. 18 juin 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! (heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du cinquième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName , précisons que les mots et thèmes m'ont été imposés par Lanae's World pour cette soirée-ci! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **18/06/2017**

 **Femme -**

Charles n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les matières nobles étaient désormais l'apanage du genre féminin. Il aimait la douceur du cachemire de son pull parme, il se sentait pris d'ardeurs exaltées dès lorsqu'il revêtait cette chemise de soie ou lorsqu'il mettait un de ces pantalons si bien coupés.

Son amant savait lui aussi se vêtir, mais il était toujours trop habillé à son goût. ne incitation à abandonner oripeaux et vêtements, il se fait aguicheur, mords ses lèvres déjà trop rouges et sème ça et là une chemise ou un cardigan. Pour que règne le plaisir une fois en costume d'Adam.

* * *

 **Résilience -**

Quand bien-même beaucoup croyaient que Charles Xavier était figure même de résilience, on se trompait certainement. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se remettre tout à fait de _son_ absence.

Le vide faisant écho à ses pensées dans son esprit qui semble désert quand _il_ n'y est pas. Le froid dans sa vie quand il n'y a pas ces bras puissants pour le protéger. Le froid dans son être quand il n'y est pas pour l'aimer.

L'abandon, cette solitude sans nom, cette mélancolie vague. Cette sensation lancinante de manque. Comme un membre fantôme, comme si son cœur lui-même était devenu fantôme.

* * *

 **Semence -**

Un champ de blé , nuit d'été, les grillons,les coquelicots qui ont refermé leur belle robe rouge. Sur le côté, un vieil arbre centenaire plusieurs fois frappé par la foudre, deux garçons 15 et 17 ans. Cigarettes en cachette, Charles tousse, Erik rit.

Cigarettes abandonnées au profit d'une activité beaucoup plus plaisante, baisers enamourés, mains plus audacieuses qui passent sous les chemises froissées. Lune rougissante, ils ont envie de s'aimer. Semence répandue dans l'herbe sèche. Ils se sont promis de venir ici se retrouver tous les soirs. Jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Et leurs chemins qui vont peut-être se séparer.

* * *

 **Départ -**

C'était déjà sa vingtième rentrée à Poudlard et pourtant Charles n'avait pas perdu de sa capacité d'émerveillement. Il était resté le petit garçon qui découvrait un monde entier où ce qu'il était accepté et même, valorisé.

Une rentrée était chaque fois un nouveau départ. Finir les emplois du temps, s'assurer que les fournitures ne manquent pas, préparer son discours pour le festin de début d'année et toutes les autres fonctions qui incombent à son poste. Il se promet de toujours prendre le temps d'une partie d'échecs avec Erik .Parce que cette fois, c'est sa première année en tant que directeur.

* * *

 **Florence -**

Parlez-moi de Florence et de ma seconde naissance. Parlez-moi de ce studio aux murs d'ocre. Laissez-moi contempler ce corps pâle et souple, laissez-moi esquisser ses contours sur ma feuille et sous mes doigts. Ma muse m'ensorcelle et moi malade de ses charmes n'a que sa présence dans un recoin de ma tête.

Il s'appelle Charles, un nom de roi, et c'est sur moi qu'il a tout son empire. C'est la main cruelle et pourtant si douce sur mon vit engorgé qui le fait triompher. Mais c'est sa brûlure sur mon cœur qui le fait régner. J'ai soif de ses appâts.

* * *

 **Cabaret -**

Lorsqu'il pousse la porte il est d'abord surpris par la moquette rouge et la tapisserie floquée noire qui lui laisse croire qu'il est entré dans tout autre chose. Non, ce n'était pas un lupanar!

Toujours est-il que tout ce qu'il veut susurrer au bel éphèbe se déhanchant sur la scène est une phrase tirée d'un roman de Dos Pasos de 1921 : « _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?»._

Et c'est comme ça que Charles Xavier entre dans la vie d'Erik Lenhsherr. A la sortie des artistes d'un cabaret de province et le reste fait maintenant partit de l'Histoire.

* * *

 **Si -**

Si l'un avait été roi et l'autre soldat, ils se seraient trouvés.

Si l'un avait été forgeron et l'autre abbé , ils se seraient trouvés.

Si l'un avait été professeur et l'autre son disciple, ils se seraient trouvés.

Si c'était l'un, si c'était l'autre, ils se sont trouvés.

Parce qu'ils se sont, dans toutes les versions de la réalité, trouvés.

Parce dans toutes les versions de la réalité, ils ne peuvent que s'aimer.

Tendre ou vigoureux, secret ou au grand jour, leurs amours n'auront de cesse de recommencer.

Dans toutes les versions de la réalité où ils peuvent se retrouver.


	3. 1er juillet 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! (heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du cinquième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName , précisons que les mots et thèmes m'ont été imposés par Lanae's World pour cette soirée-ci! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **01/07/2017**

* * *

 **Belle -**

Pour nombre d'artistes amateurs présents dans ce studio , les courbes d'une statue du Bernin étaient des plus délectables. Pas pour Erik Lehnsherr.S'il avait dû avoir un idéal , c'était plus sûrement dans le David de Michel-Ange.

Son délicieux modèle sous la verrière n'avait rien d'un David ou d'une Vénus, pourtant il était à ses yeux tout ce qu'il y a de plus désirables. Une peau d'albâtre , un cou de cygne, des lèvres incarnates et des yeux de cobalt.

Des soupirs exaltés, un sourire débauché, la décadence délictueuse d'un amant délicieux, une Galatée bien vivante.

* * *

 **Saturation -**

La photo n'avait rien d'un cliché de photographe professionnelle, la saturation mauvaise, le cadrage anecdotique et pourtant, elle avait toujours sa place dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Un jour de Juillet , son anniversaire et il avait trop bu pour son propre bien. Parfois il la sortait du tiroir avec un petit sourire triste quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait.

Parce que Charles ne pouvait oublier cet fin d'après-midi d'été où l'air était chargé du parfum du jasmin du tilleul finissant et où dans un coin d'une photo ratée il embrassait Erik Lehnsherr à en perdre la tête.

* * *

 **Nuisance -**

Tout avait commencer parce qu'ils étaient voisins de pallier et que leur voisin du dessus faisait vraiment trop de bruit.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu du couloir vers trois heures et demi du matin à tambouriner contre sa porte. Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas de réponse, ils décidèrent de se venger de ce malotru aux ébats tapageurs.

Ce qui avait d'abord été factice et fracassant pour enquiquiner le gêneur eut tôt fait de se transformer en ébats véritables. Et il était certain aux vues des prouesses d'Erik que Charles n'avait pas besoin de simuler, ne se gênant pas pour être particulièrement vocal.

* * *

 **Séparation -**

Ce soir dès que le soir tombe, bleu sombre. Ce soir dès le soir tombe, je partirais. Tu ne le sais pas mais je t'attends. J'errerais par les rues et par les venelles, je ferais le tour de ton monde. Je ne peux rester loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je ne verrais ni l'orangé du soleil qui se lève ni l'argenté de la lune qui se réveille, je marcherais , cherchant à saisir une bribe de tes pensées. Je ne vois jamais rien d'autre que ton visage. Aimé. Seul, le regard triste, le dos courbé. Jour sera nuit et nuit sera noire. Et quand j'arriverais, je déposerais sur tes lèvres trop sèches un bouquet de baisers et de caresses en pleurs.

* * *

 **Vaisseau -**

Erik le Roux, terreur des sept mers, cabine spartiate ,barbe rousse disciplinée, intransigeant. Charles Xavier , jeune aristocrate en partance pour le Nouveau Monde, bas et culotte de soie, chemise de coton boutonné maladroitement , capturé au large et contre grosse rançon serait libéré.

Mois passants, syndrome de Stockholm , le second a fini par s'enticher de son ravisseur. Personne n'oserait dire quelque chose sur les habitudes du capitaine lorsqu'on l'entend grogner gutturalement dans son idiome maternel.

Charles Xavier, échevelé , barbe en désordre, son amant et maintenant son allié. Un nouveau vaisseau avec un pavillon tout nouveau, celui du Cherik.

* * *

 **Sommeil -**

Pris dans les draps de son lit comme dans une toge grecque qui l'enserre au plus profond de ses cauchemars , il a tout du fils d'Erèbe et Nyx. Charles est la réincarnation d'Hypnos.

Parfois , quand son coeur lui fait trop mal, il aimerait s'abreuver au Léthé mais il reste pourtant prisonnier de ses rêves.

Parce que ce ne sont pas les cauchemars qui lui font le plus mal, mais les rêves les plus lumineux. Qui à son réveil ne s'avèrent que songes et chimères.

Il jurerait que ce baiser était bien réel, son fantôme danse encore sur ses lèvres.


	4. 8 juillet 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! (heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du sixième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName , précisons que les mots et thèmes m'ont été imposés par Lanae's World pour cette soirée-ci! Bonne lecture à vous! (Les autres textes sont des originaux que vous retrouverez sur FP)

* * *

08/07/2017

* * *

 **Alignement** -

Technique verticale qui se veut souvent un prélude à un alignement horizontal, la danse et en particulier ce tango enfiévré qui lui fait bouillir le sang dans les veines.

Le collé-serré est absolument indécent et il semblerait bien que l'un comme l'autre ne peuvent attendre d'être dans un endroit un peu plus intime que cette salle de club surchauffé.

Charles veut à tout prix ramener chez lui ce beau spécimen et le clouer à son lit. Celui-ci sera le dernier de sa collection, il a l'air d'être le bon sans contrefaçons. Désir contre désir, le baiser le chauffe à blanc.

* * *

 **Héros -**

Charles avait lu l'Iliade et l'Odyssée à huit ans. Tous ces héros, ces hommes légendaires, ces lieux aux noms fabuleux qu'il se plaisait à réciter une fois dans son lit .

Lire l'épopée d'Homère avait fait naître chez lui une exaltation sans bornes et bien qu' il aima beaucoup le personnage éponyme, Odysseus, il préférait de loin Achille. Il l'imaginait grand et fort, une barbe de feu et une crinière fauve, des yeux verts ensorcelants.

Il avait fini par se résigner mais le jour où il rencontra Erik Lehnsherr, il se dit qu'il avait enfin trouver l'Achille de son Patrocles.


	5. 16 juillet 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! (heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du septième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **16/07/2017**

* * *

 **Thé – Bébec**

Une tempête dans une tasse de thé, expression toute britannique , toute aussi britannique que l'accent de Charles alors qu'il s'abandonne sans effort au plaisir. Ce n'est pas une course à la jouissance , c'est uniquement dans le but de se relaxer, de décontracter ses muscles fatigués.

Mais parfois, quand Erik s'en mêle , c'est aussi très sympathique, surtout depuis qu'il a remarqué que le désir de ce dernier se trouve exacerbé quand Charles parle avec cet accent affreusement snob du sud de l'Angleterre et qu'il lui susurre sans vergogne les mots les plus crus dans le creux de l'oreille.

* * *

 **Froid – Bébec**

Il avait commencer à porter des cardigans à l'université, parce qu'il faisait toujours frais voir même parfois froid dans les vieux bâtiments de pierre. Les cardigans, c'était le vêtement idéal pour ce genre de situation !

Dans son armoire , il avait précieusement garder ces reliques de ses années universitaires et en remettait de temps en temps, Erik le chambrant dès que c'était le cas.

Il lui disait que ça lui donnait l'air _vieux_.Toujours est-il que dans leur vieillesse , Erik finit par adopter lui aussi l'habit et dû bien reconnaître que les cardigans (de cachemire) , c'est extra !

* * *

 **Téléphone – Bébec**

Chez Erik , à Düsseldorf la nuit était déjà bien avancée alors que chez Charles la fin d'après-midi se faisait paresseuse. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur disait le proverbe, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

L'échange de textos devenait des plus enflammé et la conversation commençait à se réchauffer, les gestes se faisaient plus saccadées, les respirations plus erratiques et peu importe qu'il fasse encore jour chez Charles.

Erik grogna gutturalement _Gott_ en se saisissant de la boîte de mouchoirs en papier qu'il gardait sur sa table de chevet. Et ce fut là le coup de grâce pour Charles.

* * *

 **Roman - LeFan d'Ost**

Comme un roman, comme un livre ouvert. Il aime tourner ses pages, lire son histoire sur son corps, même sans avoir recours à ses dons de télépathe. Il aime l'effleurer du bout des doigts, l'emmener dans la bibliothèque et le soumettre à mile exquis supplices.

Charles Xavier lit Erik Lehnsherr comme on lit encore et encore un livre aimé. ,son bien réel roi d'un jour et de toujours. C'est aussi son histoire qui court sous la pulpe de ses doigts et qu'il parcourt comme un aveugle prend connaissance d'un texte en braille. C'est leur histoire qu'ils écriront dans ce carnet.

* * *

 **Souffrance – Bébec**

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il soit content d'être attaché et de recevoir des coups de cravache, il aurait eu grand mal à vous croire, il aurait rit même ! Toujours est-il qu'Erik pieds et poings liés aux montants du lit de Charles se réjouit de la situation.

Et Charles qui le chevauche n'a vraiment rien pour lui déplaire, il rue des hanches sous le coup du plaisir qui commence à l'envahir et ne peut s'empêcher de le gémir bruyamment alors que son amant le baillonne d'un baiser. Quand une certaine souffrance se veut prémisse à la jouissance.

* * *

 **Lecture – LeFan d'Ost**

Lorsqu'Erik lisait en allemand, Charles a toujours l'impression que c'est un texte affreusement sérieux ou de très théorique au-delà de son entendement. Venant de quelqu'un entré à Oxford à 16 ans, cela en disait long….

Toujours est-il que ce soir , Erik lisait avec un rictus aux lèvres. Lorsque Charles se glissa dans le confort de son esprit, ce qu'il vit le surpris vivement.

L'allemand lisait un roman érotique des plus osés. Son rictus s'élargit encore : "Du magst was du siehst ? „. Charles balbutia un peu échauffé au point de perdre ses mots. "Euh... Ja!"

* * *

 **Ecriture – LeFan d'Ost**

„Je clos cette lettre que je t'écris à l'encre de mes désirs." Indéniablement cliché mais efficace, la lettre d'Erik s'était avérée être des plus intéressantes. Un graphologue se serait régalé de voir l'écriture d'habitude si régulière perdre de sa rigueur au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait dans la lecture.

L'encre noire avait bavée par endroits et à d'autres des tâches significatives avec constellées la feuille de petites étoiles filantes blanchâtres. Charles avait porté le papier à son nez sitôt l'enveloppe ouverte en quête de ce parfum de musc suave. Il eut de quoi écrire sa réponse le soir-même.


	6. 17 juillet 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! (heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du huitième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **17/07/2017 _Attention,plusieurs mentions d'alcoolisme_**

* * *

 **Vigne – Lanae's World**

Charles n'avait de cesse d'être émerveillé par le contrôle qu'Erik avait de son pouvoir. Il admirait la rambarde de fer forgé sculptée par ses soins mais trouva rapidement que le talent se manifestait aussi de façon plus … intime.

Lorsque les montants métalliques de son lit s'entortillèrent autour de ses poignets comme les vrilles de la vigne. A sa grande surprise, le métal n'avait rien de froid, bien au contraire même. C'était une caresse organique, vivante, où la matière était aussi souple que les mains de son amant. Je pourrais vous en dire plus, mais cela est pour une autre histoire.

* * *

 **Visage – Bébec**

Ta peau dorée, tes yeux gris-verts où brûlent rage et passions, m'inspirent des pensées si peu licites qu'elles en deviennent explicites. Ta crinière rousse, ton corps souple sous mes doigts envieux et avides. Tu me dis « Prends moi si tu le veux ! »

Je te goûte, je me promène le long de tes creux et de tes valons, jusqu'à trouver toute entière ton excitation. De tes lèvres exquises à tes courbes d'opale, mon envie de toi, semble-t-il,jamais ne décroît. Et là entre tes boucles de feu se niche comme une créature endormie, ton désir. Mon plaisir.

* * *

 **Monde – Bébec**

Comme si je voyais le monde entier dans tes yeux, comme si je voyais ta souffrance, comme si je voyais aussi, très timidement, ta joie. Comme si je voyais ton sourire.

Comme si je me voyais, comme si je voyais mile choses dans ce regard, comme si je partais en voyage en plongeant dans l'émeraude de tes yeux.

Comme tes yeux s'assombrissent quand la rage ou le désir prennent le pas sur tout le reste. Comme je me laisse envahir et posséder alors que je me perds dans l'un de tes baisers. Et nul besoin d'avoir accès à tes pensées.

* * *

 **Bar – Bébec**

Mon coude se lève encore. Faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de boire. Je le repose , ce sera le dernier. Mais juste pour ce soir. Je rentre sur la piste de danse. Il est 22h, j'ai bu tout le soir. A m'en rendre noir.

Je me coucherais encore trop tard parce qu'il est beau et qu'il est libre, parce que je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. Et ce soir, rien que ce soir, je serais content d'être à genoux. Parce qu'Erik est beau et qu'il est libre et parce que j'ai envie de lui et qu'il a envie de moi. Prends-moi vraiment fort.

* * *

 **Destin – Bébec**

Le destin n'est pas une ligne parallèle, c'est plutôt une croisée des chemins. C'est un X. On a fait chacun un bout de route, on se croise et puis nos chemins se séparent à nouveau. J'avais déjà fait ma route, tu as fait aussi la tienne. Nous étions dans nos ténèbres

Mais ça et là ma nuit était piquetée d'étoiles et de comètes. Et tu es venu et tout s'est embrasé, je n'ai jamais vu autant qu'à cette instant-là, tu m'ouvrais l'infinité des possibles, tu étais brillant. Et tu es reparti, l'obscurité est devenue plus noire encore, les étoiles s'étaient éteintes.

* * *

 **Addiction - Louisana NoGo**

« La grande tragédie des femmes, c'est de ressembler à leur mère, la grande tragédie des hommes , c'est de ne pas lui ressembler .» L'aphorisme d'Oscar Wilde tournait dans son esprit embrumé alors qu'il se versait encore un verre de bourbon bon marché. Le scotch brassait beaucoup trop de souvenirs.

Il s'était pourtant juré qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme Sharon et pourtant encore un soir passait où il noyait, son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il ne savait plus s'il pleurait la perte de ses jambes ou le départ d'Erik, il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

* * *

 **Vantardise – Louisana NoGo**

Quand Charles s'était targué qu'il allait le faire jouir cinq fois en une nuit et ce de cinq façons différentes, Erik s'était dit que c'était de la vantardise. Ils avaient beau être jeunes et endurants, ce n'était quand même pas une mince affaire. S'il y arrivait ce serait une prouesse olympique.

Mais force était de constater que Charles tenait ses promesses. La quatrième fois que le plaisir déferla sur lui, il demanda grâce. Langue et mains avaient été des plus créatives et il devait bien avouer que son camarade était talentueux quand on en venait aux choses de la chair.

* * *

 **Lâche – Louisana NoGo**

Je ne pouvais pas admettre ton départ, je ne pouvais pas admettre que jamais je ne retrouverais cette intimité si particulière. Parce que personne ne pourra me donner ce chez-moi en toi, comme tu l'as fait.

Et puis , je t'ai détesté, je t'ai détesté aussi fort que je t'ai aimé. Je me suis détesté de n'avoir rien fait pour que tu restes. Lâche. Si c'était à refaire, je te demanderais une chance, une. Et je ne l'ai pas fait , alors ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, je broie du noir et je bois à en finir noir.


	7. 2 août 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du neuvième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **02/08/2017**

* * *

 **Chat – Bébec _Non achevé faute d'inspiration_**

Si Charles était un chat, Erik était un lynx. Sauvage, traqué, dangereux. Mais protecteur aussi, protecteur quand il se sent menacé ou que l'on menace ceux qui lui sont chers. Il les défendra au péril de sa vie. Peut-être même qu'il les blessera.

C'est ce qu'il a fait pour Charles finalement. Le temps aura fait son œuvre et il ...

* * *

 **Vivre – Bébec**

Je t'aime à en mourir. En voilà un cliché idiot se dit Charles Xavier. Aimer à en rester en vie, c'est encore autre chose, c'est vraiment tout autre chose. C'est supporter la vie aussi insupportable qu'elle devienne.

C'est supporter sa vie sans ses jambes, sans lui mais pas sans désir … C'est l'attendre en silence quand tout le monde vous dit de le haïr. Mais que tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est continuer de l'aimer. Et continuer à vivre. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, quoique vous réserve l'avenir. Avec un cœur qui se déchire dans un soupir.

* * *

 **Carte – Bébec**

Erik Lensherr aime à tracer la carte de son territoire du bout de ses doigts. La première fois , c'était avec la ferveur et l'excitation d'un découvreur face à un pays nouveau.

Il se souvient d'avoir rêvé éveillé des plaines pâles du torse de son amant, de l'océan de ses yeux, et de la forêt sombre et dense où s'érige le mat de son désir.

Toutes les autres fois, il se fait aimant autant que possessif, Charles Xavier est à lui et il n'hésite pas à marquer son territoire, colorant avec ses dents son horizon de parme et de volupté.

* * *

 **Adieu – Bébec**

Adieu, à dieu. On se retrouvera devant Dieu. On se retrouvera devant Dieu quand le plaisir m'aura fait oublier mon nom ,m'aura fait oublier ma vie, et que tout ce que je saurais encore c'est ton nom.

Ton nom que je psalmodierais , ton nom comme un poème antique. Ton nom comme une chanson. Tu sais que je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais si je devais ,mon cher Erik, ce serait toi. Parce que je crois en toi, moi l'athée aux noms d'un saint. Tant qu'à me damner, ce sera avec et en toi. Pour les siècles des siècles.

* * *

 **Moustique – Mlle Mau**

Le malheur de Charles est qu'il ferait (presque) n'importe quoi pour son époux. Mais cette idée d'aller s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair près du petit étang où adolescents ils avaient échanger leur premier baiser, c'était un plan foireux.

Oui, c'était romantique. Mais c'était sans compter sur les moustiques. Eux aussi s'étaient adonnés au plaisir de la chair, et sa peau pâle était boursouflée de multiples piqûres rougeâtres qui le démangeait affreusement. Erik était absolument indemne et se moquait gentiment : « Quand je t'avais dit que tu avais la peau sucrée ... Tu ne voulais pas me croire. »

* * *

 **Peluche - Mlle Mau**

C'était sous le regard de cet unique ours en peluche qui trônait sur la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il avait essayé la première fois. Il avait compris que c'était la friction du tissu de son pyjama qui causait tant de délicieuses sensations.

C'était toujours sous le regard de cet ours en peluche,qu'il avait eu sa première fois. Rien d'aussi efficace que lorsqu'il était seul, c'était même un peu (beaucoup) décevant, se dit Charles. A ne pas comprendre pourquoi on en faisait tout une histoire.

Jusqu'à ce que, sous l'œil de l'ours, son amant, son fougueux Erik, apprenne à le connaître.

* * *

 **Greffe – Mlle Mau**

Il semblait parfois qu'Erik était une extension de Charles et vice-versa, presque comme une greffe. Certains, pragmatiques, diraient que c'est le don de télépathe de Charles. D'autres, romantiques, diraient que c'est l'amour …

Il y a sûrement un peu des deux, parce qu'à s'aimer, qu'on le veuille ou non, on finit toujours par un peu se ressembler. Sans don et sans pouvoir, ils étaient immanquablement deux aimants, s'attirant et se repoussant, mais indéniablement à compter sur la liste des grands amants. Pas Philémon et Baucis mais peut-être Hadès et Perséphone. Je vous laisse choisir qui sera le seigneur des enfers.

* * *

 **Ninja – Mlle Mau**

Au départ, ça avait été une simple blague comme on en fait à huit ou neuf ans, mais finalement elle l'avait suivi toute son adolescence et même une fois adulte.

C'était Edie qui avait imaginé ce stratagème. Contrairement à la plupart des autres enfants de l'école où allait Erik, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir un chien.

Elle conseilla à son fils de dire qu'il était l'heureux possesseur d'un éléphant ninja. Si les autres enfants ne le voyait pas , tout ce qu'Erik aurait à leur répondre qu'il était un ninja très doué qui savait se rendre invisible.


	8. 19 août 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du dixième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **19/08/17**

* * *

 **Repos – Lanae's World**

Il ne semblait jamais trouvé le repos, ses rêves n'avaient de cesse de se transformer en terribles cauchemars. Les images qui se jouaient en son esprit étaient pire que tout et la douleur lui transperçait le cœur au réveil.

Hank lui avait proposé un sérum pour l'aider à avoir un sommeil sans rêve et qui soit quelque peu réparateur mais il tenait trop à ce qu'il voyait.

Il ne le dirait jamais mais il espérait inconsciemment que le rêve réveillerait le fantôme de leur amour. Parce que dans son rêve il marchait et à ses côtés , Erik était là.

* * *

 **Saveur - Lanae's World**

Sa langue gourmande et ses lèvres rouges débauche se délectent de la saveur bien particulière de la peau du creux du cou de son amant. Là un parfum suave de musc et de luxure, de fin de journée et d'amour lent et passionné.

Charles a goûté mile fois Erik mais il trouve chaque fois de nouveaux arômes qu'il goûtera à nouveau le lendemain, disant qu'ils auront changé.. Son parfum intime dans le pli de son aine. Il le prend en bouche , c'est un peu salé et amer, mais il aime à savoir que celui-ci n'existe que grâce à lui.

* * *

 **Dressing-Gown – Louisana NoGo**

Erik repeatedly told him that his dressing-gown made him look ancient. However Charles would not let anyone insult his beloved garment. He decided he should make Erik pay for that one and so decided to enter their bedroom with nothing but his dressing-gown.

Barely open so Erik would be able to see some niceties , but then would not be allowed to have them and Charles would tease him. He would settle in him armchair , the dressing-gown fanning around his body , offering a full-frontal and he would do his business under Erik's envious eyes. Advenged be the gown.

* * *

 **Furie – Lanae's World**

Il n'avait que trop traîné au lit ce matin et il n'avait eu le temps que pour une douche expresse et une tasse d'Earl Grey brûlante trop vite avalée. En sortant rapidement de leur appartement , il avait eu un regard envieux : Erik dormait encore, serrant fortement le traversin entre ses bras.

Ses étudiants s'étaient demandés pourquoi lui d'habitude si calme était si nerveux, les plus grands se doutaient … Lorsqu'il rentra chez eux, Charles claqua la porte bruyamment, une vraie furie et s'approcha de son mari qu'il embrassa furieusement. Il irradiait un « Je te veux ! »


	9. 1er octobre 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du onzième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **01/10/17**

* * *

 **Salade – Dryptéis**

Il ne servait à rien de raconter des salades lui fit remarquer Charles. Il pouvait très facilement savoir quand on lui mentait et sans même avoir à recourir à sa mutation. On n'avait pas envie de mentir à cet homme en fait.

Si Erik mentait à quelqu'un , c'était bien d'abord à lui-même, parce que non, Charles ne le laissait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout indifférent. Si ce n'avait été que son regard et ses lèvres , mais il était particulièrement callipyge et que ces cuisses laiteuses qui le chevauchait ne le laissait absolument pas de marbre.

* * *

 **Muffin – Dryptéis**

Tous les soirs , en revenant du travail, il passe devant le magasin et se dit qu'un jour il trouvera le courage de pousser la porte. Un muffin dans lequel il rêvait de planter ses dents. Un beau gâteau recouvert d'un glaçage qui semble délicieux et qui fondra dans sa bouche.

Mais si Erik a faim, ce n'est pas uniquement du somptueux dessert qui trône dans la vitrine du salon de thé Charles Xavier mais plutôt du patron qui s'affaire derrière son comptoir. Il rêve de le prendre de toutes les façons qui cee soir, il pousse la porte.

* * *

 **Lapin – Dryptéis**

Quand Erik était arrivé à Westchester, l'une des premières choses qu'il avait apprise était que Charles Xavier était un chaud lapin. Ou du moins que la plupart des élèves croyaient qu'il l'était. Apparemment , il avait couché avec tout le monde, homme ou femme sans discernement.

Certains disaient même qu'il avait coucher avec la profe de biologie, McTaggert, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait , Charles n'était pas du tout un coureur mais personne ne voulait perdre la face en disant avoir été rejeté par le playboy local. Playboy qu'il n'était pas. Il perdit sa virginité avec Erik.

* * *

 **Tentacule – Dryptéis**

Erik préfère de coutume les lignes épurées du Bauhaus mais il doit dire que les estampes d'Hokusai le laisse rêveur. Il pense toujours à la Grande Vague de Kanagawa avec ces frêles esquifs pris dans la tempête , ballottés comme des coquilles de noix.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à une autre estampe du Maître à laquelle il songe. Le professeur Xavier donne beaucoup de détails sur cette œuvre de 1814 et il se sent des inspirations et des élans inconnus. Il veut faire ça avec lui. Le Rêve de la femme du pêcheur se retrouve être aussi celui de Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

 **Boussole – Dryptéis**

Que l'on arrête le temps, que l'on arrête mes pensées folles qui défilent dans ma tête. Arrêtez ce piano qui m'importune et me rappelle mon amour au clair de lune. Faites venir le cortège de mes souvenirs.

Laissez-moi griffonner sur toutes mes feuilles combien j'ai pu l'aimé , laissez-moi murmurer son nom , le psalmodier dans mes rêves les plus osés. Parce qu'il était mon Nord et mon Sud, mon Est et mon Ouest.

Il a claqué la porte un soir de pluie, sans un bruit.

Erik, de toi, je me languis.

Sans toi, ce n'est ici qu'une morne demi-vie.

* * *

 **Savane – Dryptéis**

Hank imite à la plus grande joie de ses camarades de promo la voix de David Attenborough dans un documentaire sur la savane africaine :

« Et nous voyons dans son milieu naturel l' _Erikus Lehnsherris_ dans sa tenue de parade nuptiale, le pull à col roulé noir et ici le _Charlus Xavieris_ qui semble répondre très favorablement...En effet, la dilatation des paupières indique …. »

Plus tard, hors caméra dans un amphithéâtre « Et le _Xavieris_ se met soudainement à chevaucher le _Lehnsherris_ avec une vigueur peu commune, et l'embrasse avec force en passant la main dans sa crinière... »

* * *

 **Journal – Dryptéis**

10 septembre 1994 : Il y a un nouveau garçon dans ma classe, il s'appelle Erik. Personne ne veut jouer avec lui , mais il est gentil, il m'a donné une part de struddel à la récréation.

2 octobre 1994 : Je crois que je l'aime bien en fait.

7 novembre 2000 : En fait, je crois que je suis amoureux de lui.

1er septembre 2004 : J'allais partir pour mon université en Angleterre mais Erik m'a embrassé. Lui aussi, il m'aime.

10 septembre 2010 : Nous sommes heureux de vous inviter au mariage de Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

 **Tango – Dryptéis**

Prélude aux choses de la chair, corps à corps , endiablée et effrénée , la danse d'Erik Lehnsherr et de Charles Xavier sent la volupté, la débauche et la luxure.

C'en est presque indécent, ces ébats verticaux. Sa main plaquée contre le bas de son dos, contre le creux de ses reins et son torse tout contre le sien. Désir enflammé contre désir exalté.

Leurs bouches qui se cherchent et se trouvent avec force, duel entre elles, qui saura gagner ce défi ? L'énigme se résoudra dans le confort des draps.

Mais avant tout cela, n'oublions pas : c'est un tango.


	10. 22 octobre 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du douzième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **22/10/17**

* * *

 **Jazz – Dryptéis**

Le déhanché du saxophoniste. La lumière tamisée du club qui luit faiblement sur sa crinière qui prend des accents de vieil or. Charles fasciné par les doigts fins mais musclés de l'artiste. Il est en transe, proprement ébahit par les sons que l'homme arrive à faire sortir de son instrument.

Plus tard ce même soir , dans une loge au canapé de velours défraîchi , il prend tout à fait conscience du pouvoir des doigts du jazzman. Qu'ils agacent ses tétons ou qu'il le titille au plus intime, il ne reste pas indifférent. Erik Lehnsherr a vraiment des mains magiques.

* * *

 **Rose – Dryptéis**

« Mignon allons voir si la rose …. » Charles ne lui aurait jamais susurrer les vers de Ronsard mais il avait compris que s'il ne s'y prenait pas maintenant il se retrouverait à râler sur Baudelaire : « Meurs, vieux lâche ! il est trop tard ! »

La sinistre ritournelle résonne dans ses oreilles et s'installe dans sa tête comme une idée fixe. La solution est aussi simple que le problème. Il suffirait qu'il ne dise que trois mot,trois petits mots, et c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêter et pour eux , il oublierait (presque) de couler.

* * *

 **Piment – Dryptéis**

Au départ, ce n'était rien. Au départ, c'était anodin. Au départ, il ne le remarquait même pas.

Au bout de quinze jours, il commença à le lui retourner.

Au bout d'un mois, une raison qu'il avait de se lever le matin.

Le sourire de son collègue.

Pas vraiment le piment de son existence. Au départ.

Un sourire. Un thé et des biscuits. Une invitation.

Un rendez-vous. Un baiser.

Beaucoup plus qu'un baiser.

Un lit partagé. Un bureau partagé. Un appartement partagé. Un bonheur partagé.

Et c'est ainsi que Erik Lehnsherr se retrouva à épouser une belle journée d'été Charles Xavier.

* * *

 **Cannelle – Dryp** **téis**

Il ne pouvait pas dire que Charles sentait une délicieuse odeur de biscuits chauds, c'eut été mentir. Il n'avait pas un parfum de cannelle et de miel mais ce n'est pas pour autant que son odeur ne lui était pas rassurante.

Erik se blottissait contre son amant et inspirait à fond ce mélange d'après-rasage un peu passé, de vieux livres, de bergamote. S'y ajoutait parfois quelques notes de stupre si leurs activités avaient été quelques peu échauffées.

Mais il restait toujours ce parfum unique et un peu particulier, cette note musquée, qu'il identifierait toujours comme le parfum de son bien-aimé.

* * *

 **Muesli – Dryptéis**

Les petits-déjeuners de Charles Xavier étaient irréguliers mais il était important qu'il ait sa tasse fumante d'Earl Grey agrémentée d'un sucre les matins particulièrement difficile. Toujours est-il qu'il appréciait une petite pâtisserie de bon matin.

Les matins d'Erik Lehnsherr commençaient tous avec une tasse de café bien chaude, un muesli ou même un porridge, il essayait de manger le plus sainement possible. Cela faisait bien sourire Charles qui mangeait sa part de sponge-cake.

Parfois , il arrivait que nos deux messieurs passent outre et qu'ils soient tout occupés à des dégustations d'un autre ordre dans le secret de leurs appartements.

* * *

 **Pardon – Dryptéis**

Trois mots qu'il faut extirper de sa gorge. Trois mots qui ne suffiront pas à justifier tout le reste. Mais les trois mots les plus difficiles à dire. Trois mots qui ne suffiront pas à lui rendre tout ce qu'il a perdu.

Tout ce qu'ils ont perdu. Tout ce temps perdu . Sa petite sœur , ses jambes, son amant, tout lui semble perdu. Et pourtant , trois mots finissent par sortir, et c'est le premier pas qui coûte, un peu chancelant, comme celui du bébé qui apprend à marcher. Démarche sincère mais maladroite : « Je suis désolé ».

* * *

 **Vaporeux – Dryptéis**

Cette chemise vaporeuse qui ne laisse aucune place à son imagination mais qui pourtant lui donne des envies folles de déshabiller Charles ici et maintenant.

Mieux encore, se faire baiser par Charles sans merci, lui faire garder cette foutue chemise en la laissant les pans largement ouverts.

Eviter d'arracher ce satané vêtement et d'envoyer des boutons nacrés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Réussir et être particulièrement fier de sa maîtrise de soi.

Accepter avec jubilation chaque coup de rein , de Charles qui le rapproche de son plaisir alors que sa main serre avec vigueur son envie glorieusement érigée.


	11. 28 octobre 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men edition**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du treizième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **28/10/17**

* * *

 **Cape – Clara Plouch**

Il enfile sa cape. Ce matin comme tous les autres. Parce que jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe, il sera Magneto. Il ne sera pas Erik. Il ne sera rien, il sera une ombre, une créature de cauchemars.

Mais tous les soirs quand il reposera sa cape, ce seront ses propres cauchemars qui viendront le dévorer.

Il est hanté autant qu'il hante. Esseulé, là où il voudrait les bras de Charles autour de ses épaules amaigries, tout ce qu'il a c'est cette fichue cape. Créature de cauchemar et créature de son cauchemar. Il est le monstre, la créature de Frankenstein.

* * *

 **Fou – Clara Plouch**

On dit souvent que la ligne droite est le chemin le plus court pour aller d'un point à un autre. Aux échecs c'est ce que fait le fou. Il va toujours droit devant lui en diagonale et il semblerait qu'il ignore qu'il peut reculer. Parfois, on considère que c'est Erik le fou.

Mais si Erik est le fou, Charles n'est pas le Roi, Charles est la Reine. Charles pourrait changer l'ordre du monde s'il le voulait. Il change déjà le monde d'Erik a chaque fois qu'il se meut, l'obligeant à repenser ses stratégies à chaque coup. L'échiquier, subitement, se renverse.

* * *

 **Miroir – Clara Plouch**

Ce miroir qui te renvoie cette image. L'air si blafard, si triste, comme si tu avais laissé une partie de toi avec lui. Comme une photo où l'on aurait pris ton âme.

Il n'est plus là. Mon pauvre Charles. Tu es une photo en négatif qui attend son bromure d'argent. Tu attends depuis si longtemps, tu es si seul.

Et quand il revient, c'est une explosion en technicolor : ses yeux gris-verts, sa barbe rousse, son sang rouge qui coule parce que tu abats ton poing sur sa joue et que l'instant d'après tu écrases tes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Glace – Clara Plouch**

Dans la glace devant laquelle il s'est assit , il voit son corps pâle constellé de tâches de son, ses épaules , sa barbe souple sous ses doigts.

Sa main sur ses hanches, sa main sur ses cuisses. Sa main sur son sexe niché dans des boucles cuivrées. Sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Ses yeux gris-verts qui se closent.

Charles. Charles dont il imagine la main à la place de la sienne, Charles qu'il embrasse en action , sans omission, en pensée et en paroles. Charles dont le reflet vient d'apparaître dans la glace et qui s'installe derrière lui.

* * *

 **Edelweiss – Clara Plouch**

Edelweiss, mot à consonance germanique, souvent associée à des bords politiques auxquels on ne souhaiterait pas s'associer. Fleur des montagnes, rare, piquante. Mais pour qui sait la cueillir, en s'armant de patience, de douceur et près à braver l'interdit, elle sera la plus belle des fleurs.

La conquête d'Erik Lehnsherr est comme la cueillette d'un bouquet d'edelweiss. Charles ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Lui qui est un rosier anglais sur le mur d'un cottage. Familier, une maison que l'on appelle chez-soi, une belle couleur pourpre. Des épines, fines mais ô combien acérées.

Un bouquet incongru d'edelweiss et de roses.


	12. 19 novembre 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

* * *

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du quatorzième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

19/11/2017

* * *

 **Grenouille - Dryptéis**

Les grenouilles ne coassent plus. Étoiles et planètes piquettent la froide nuit d'hiver comme de minuscules éclats de diamant sur un coussin de velours sombre. Sous la lune et sur la terre, le temps semble comme figé.

Deux silhouettes se détachent dans l'obscurité. Main dans la main, avançant d'un bon pas , la buée les précédant à chaque inspiration. Quand ils rentreront dans le confort de leur chez-eux, Charles et Erik se réchaufferont. Devant la belle cheminée, s'alanguissant sur le tapis moelleux et chaud. Un baiser, puis un autre baiser paresseux qui deviendra un peu plus fougueux et osé.

* * *

 **Psychédélique** **\- Dryptéis**

Psychédélique , tout semblait psychédélique sous le coup de la surdose de morphine. Morphine qui ne faisait pas bon ménage avec sa télépathie. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû refuser les psychotropes mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre face à la douleur, l'impossible douleur.

Cette souffrance quotidienne, morale et physique, languissante et lancinante,c'était son chemin de croix de la supporter, elle qui lui enserrait continuellement le cœur comme un étau de métal cruel et froid. Parce que Charles était toujours en proie à la pire des dérélictions, : il essayait en vain de se réchauffer avec du scotch bon marché avalé à grandes lampées.

* * *

 **Hostilité** **\- Dryptéis**

Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste parce que tu m'aime. Je te déteste pour m'aimer quand je n'arrive pas à m'aimer.

Je te déteste Charles Xavier, de toutes les fibres de mon être. Je me déteste de t'aimer.

Tu es tout ce que j'aimerais haïr mais malgré tout, je t'aime. Envers et contre tout, envers et tout contre moi, je t'aime.

L'amour est un défaut qu'on trouve chez les perdants, on le dit souvent.

Et tu me donnes la preuve. La preuve que j'avais tort.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je me hais un peu moins.

* * *

 **Chevalier** **\- Dryptéis**

Ah qu'il était beau le fringant chevalier Erik qui s'entraînait dans la cour du château, sa crinière auburn brillant sous le frêle soleil de Janvier. Plus d'un matin, le prince Charles s'extirpait grand tôt de sous son édredon de plume et s'emmitouflait dans une grande cape de fourrure qui le couvrait presque intégralement.

Il regardait les passes d'arme souples , il semblait que l'épée faisait corps avec le chevalier, qu'elle était une extension de lui. Ce fut bien des mois plus tard que le Prince put pleinement prendre conscience que cette épée-ci n'était pas la seule avec laquelle Erik était habile.

* * *

 **Ciel – Dryptéis**

Sur la terre et sous les cieux, sur ton lit et dans l'herbe de ton jardin. Dans ton cœur et dans ta vie. Je me consume pour toi, je me brûle d'amour et je n'ai qu'une obsession grandissante, te posséder. Te posséder, te faire mien, te marquer, te faire ma créature. Mais tu sais pourtant si bien que tu es mon maître et qu'à toi tu m'enchaînes. J'aime être contre toi, Erik, tout contre toi. Te marquer au fer rouge de nos plaisirs entremêlés s'étalant sur ta chair couleur d'or. Tu es mon dieu, mon maître, mon âme délicieusement damnée.

* * *

 **Festivités – Dryptéis**

Erik refusait de fêter son anniversaire. Dépense d'argent inutile, trop de choses à faire ou à penser, voir des gens que l'on ne tenait pas spécialement à voir, manger des choses pas forcément très bonnes parce que l'on considérait que c'était "festif" alors on mangeait n'importe quoi...

Manger n'importe quoi du genre ... ne faire qu'une bouchée de son petit ami qui avait bien compris qu'Erik ne voudrait pas d'une grande fête tapageuse. Il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux, une bouteille de très bon scotch, un vieil échiquier et un homme à genoux devant un fauteuil sur un tapis d'Axminster.

* * *

 **Logigramme –** **Dryptéis**

La suite infinie des possibles s'alignant sur sa feuille , défilant dans son esprit, conçue mile fois en mile logigrammes. Les hypothèses amenaient toutes au même résultat. Ils devaient se retrouver à ce moment-là. Edward Rochester et Thomas Lefroy devaient se rencontrer à nouveau en 1963 aux États-Unis.

Absolument incongru mais pourtant les calculs étaient formels, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sur le moment, ils ne se reconnurent pas immédiatement mais lorsque leurs corps se retrouvèrent, rejouant à l'unisson la symphonie connue par coeur et par corps, ils surent qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et cette fois-ci serait la bonne.


	13. 17 décembre 2017

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

* * *

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Notes :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du quinzième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **17/12/2017**

* * *

 **Vœu – Bébec**

Charles et lui étaient allongés dans l'herbe humide à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Tous deux contemplaient la nuit étoilée et son meilleur ami lui fit remarquer que si une étoile filante venait à passer, il faudrait fermer les yeux et faire un vœu.

Erik ricana, Charles pour aussi scientifique qu'il était, pouvait être terriblement superstitieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Erik et Charles ferment les yeux en même temps et que sur les lèvres sèches de leur vis-à-vis, ils trouvent le goût du vœu fait à l'étoile accompli. L'étoile n'avait rien à voir avec la main passée ensuite fiévreusement sous la chemise.

* * *

 **Balivernes – Bébec**

Quelles balivernes ne raconte-t-on pas dans les horoscopes des journaux gratuits que l'on lit pour passer le temps dans les transports se dit Erik Lehnsherr en froissant son numéro de Striking News et le fichant dans une corbeille à papier. "Aujourd'hui, le grand amour va vous tomber dessus!"

Il ne s'attendait pas que ce soit aussi littéral. Charles Xavier lui tomba dessus depuis la dernière marche de l'escalier du métro. Regard trop bleu, pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, lèvres rouge vif. C'était bien pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et prendre de ses nouvelles qu'il lui avait laisser son numéro de téléphone.

* * *

 **Allusion – Bébec**

Ici une allusion, là un sous-entendu salace ou une blague un surnom que les autres jugent beaucoup plus affectueux que ceux que l'on peut se donner entre amis. Du darling par-ci,du gorgeous par-là.Une claque à l'arrière de la nuque et des scènes de ménage. Tout le monde pensait que ,secrètement, ils étaient ensemble.

Et pourtant non. Jusqu'au jour où il le furent. Et que rien ne changea. Ni les regards admiratifs,ni les surnoms ,ni les blagues douteuses. Mais la nouveauté fut peut-être les baisers, les caresses plus sensuelles et le contact beaucoup plus rapproché. Franchement rien n'avait vraiment changé.

* * *

 **Sacrifice – Bébec**

Il avait tout perdu. Ses jambes. Raven. Erik. N'être plus que le fantôme de l'ombre de lui-même. Seul, le dos courbé, la bouteille contre le cœur, puant le whisky bon marché et les vieilles rancœurs. Attendre sans espoir. Attendre par habitude. Savoir qu'Il ne poussera plus la porte de ta chambre avec un sourire qui te fait fondre.

Tu n'es plus qu'une chose possédée par le chagrin et l'amertume mais rejette cette bouteille et relève-toi! La vie te donne une seconde chance. Peut-être que ce sacrifice , tu n'auras pas à le faire deux fois. Je l'espère vraiment pour toi.

* * *

 **Douceur – Bébec**

Sa peau rugueuse sous ses doigts calleux. Sa main habile et à la caresse facile. La douceur de la peau pâle de ses cuisses constellée de tâches de rousseurs. Sa toison couleur de cuivre où se blottit son membre encore dans la torpeur qui règne dans le monde des rêves.

Sa dévotion dans une caresse, son regard empli de promesses. Son sourire endormi. Son amour infini. Sa bonté et sa tendresse alors que le matin blême se lève, grisâtre, à travers les lamelles du matin-là, Charles se dit qu'il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir Erik dans sa vie.

* * *

 **Noël – Mlle Mau**

Charles n'aimait guère la débauche commerciale qui accompagnait Noël, il se souvenait avec effroi des réceptions interminables et bourrées de faux-semblants qu'organisait Sharon chaque année.

Erik ne fêtait pas Noël, Erik était juif non-pratiquant mais tenait à ses rituels d'Hanukkah et se rendait même à la synagogue pour l'occasion. Le 25 décembre : un jour ordinaire.

En revanche , les pulls que Raven avait décidé de leur offrir avaient beaucoup plu, surtout celui avec le renne tirant la langue pour Charles et les dreidels pour Erik. Ils avaient eu encore plus de succès une fois sur le tapis de leur chambre.


	14. 6 janvier 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du seizième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :) Excellente année 2018 à tou·te·s !

* * *

 **06-01-2018**

 **Dormir - Le Fan d'Ost**

Le criquet stridule , la chouette hulule et dans le calme de la chaude nuit d'août, les rideaux de tulle blanc tourbillonnent par la fenêtre. Pas un bruit dans le manoir. Tout le monde dort, pour une fois, paisiblement. Dans la chambre de Charles et d'Erik, un lit où ils sont confortablement blottis.

Le front d'Erik n'est pas barré par des rides de soucis, son visage est comme pacifié. Charles est apaisé lui aussi. Ils sont tous les deux dans un autre monde. Le monde onirique qui s'ouvre devant eux n'est fait que de calme, de torpeur, et de tranquillité.

* * *

 **Souffle – Mlle Mau**

Un souffle, un murmure, sur ses lèvres, effleurer, au coin de sa bouche. L'ombre d'un fantôme en suspens dans l'air. Jamais dit, peut-être même pas pensé. Mais ressenti. Ressenti au plus profond de lui. Une toute petite flamme qui le réchauffe de l'intérieur sans qu'il ne sache bien ce que c'est.

Erik n'ose pas le nommer, il n'ose pas, parce qu'il a peur que ce bel oiseau s'envole quand il lui aura donner son nom. Une caresse, un silence, des doigts et des lèvres qui s'attardent en des lieux délectables. Son cœur, pris, bat un peu plus fort. Pour Charles.

* * *

 **Lycra – Mlle Mau**

Oui, Erik adorait le rouge. Ou plus exactement le magenta comme il insistait chaque fois que Charles se trompait sur la couleur de sa nouvelle tenue de combat. Pour être honnête, le télépathe trouvait la tenue franchement ridicule, très kitsch, presque comme tirée d'un mauvais comic.

Toujours est-il qu'il lui fallait admettre une chose : le pantalon de lycra rouge , pardon … magenta, ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue cape, Erik et ses envies d'avoir l'air dramatique, une partie de l'anatomie du Maître du Magnétisme était tout à fait mise en valeur.

* * *

 **Bébé – Mlle Mau**

La toute petite chose bleue dans son berceau dormait à poings de trois doigts fermés. Son tout petit nez se fronçait sporadiquement. Passé le choc d'avoir appris son nom, Charles fut assaillit par une vague de doutes, serait-il à la hauteur ?

Quand il avait demander à Raven qui était le père, elle s'était renfrognée un instant avant de rire et de dire : « De toute façon, il aura deux pères, toi et Erik ! »

Charles essaya véhément de nier, mais pourtant il ne pouvait rien cacher à sa sœur. Le petit Kurt sourit paisiblement dans son sommeil.

* * *

 **Régurgiter - Mlle Mau**

L'homme entre dans le bar comme s'il en était le propriétaire, démarche fière, assurée, il exsude la confiance en lui. Son pantalon de cuir est parfaitement ajusté. Charles s'attarde un instant sur la barbe de trois jours rousse qui ne fait que mettre en valeur les yeux pers de l'homme qui vient d'entrer.

Il continue de le dévorer ouvertement du regard , plus caressant,plus insistant, il sent que l'autre homme se délecte de se savoir ainsi observé. Lorsqu'il arrive à ses hanches et à son membre logé entre ses cuisses fermes, Charles ne peut s'empêcher de régurgiter son gin tonic.

* * *

 **Jeu de rôle – Mlle Mau**

La passion de Charles pour les jeux de rôle ne se limitait pas à ce qu'il pouvait faire derrière un écran, tout geek qu'il était. Il était passionné par les costumes et les différents scénarios que lui et son petit ami élaboraient pour renouveler leurs amusements partagés.

Il adorait le scénario où il était assit à son bureau, faisant mine de corriger des copies comme le professeur qu'il prétendait être et qu'Erik s'installait à genoux entre ses jambes. Il était entièrement à sa merci, ne pouvant que passer sa main dans la crinière cuivrée, réprimant délicieusement ses gémissements de plaisir.

* * *

 **Sex-tape – Mlle Mau**

L'idée d'une sex-tape leur déplaisait foncièrement, elle pouvait tout à fait tomber entre de mauvaises mains et ce serait regrettable pour ce que le prestige de leur établissement scolaire pourrait tout à fait en prendre un coup. En revanche, l'idée d'Erik d'installer un immense miroir dans leur chambre avait été promptement adoptée.

Voir le jeu de leurs corps entremêlés sous d'autres angles , se voir pris dans l'extase, voir son partenaire rejeter la tête en arrière de satisfaction, c'était franchement délicieux et délectable. Se voir au matin, débauché , le corps marqué par les coups du plaisir, c'était proprement décadent.


	15. 28 janvier 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du dix-septième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **28-01-2018**

* * *

 **Renouveau** **-** **Bébec**

Au commencement était le Verbe. Au jour après le commencement est venue la chair. Au lendemain vint le désir. Le désir fait poème, le désir fait caresse, le désir fait baiser et promesse. Ses mains sur ses hanches, sa bouche sur la sienne. Un serment redit sans un bruit.

Une étreinte, parfois tendre, des ébats, parfois ardents, mais toujours cet amour, cet amour de tous les jours. Plus qu'une habitude, certainement pas juste une question d'hygiène quotidienne, mais une vraie sincérité d'un amour recréé à neuf à chaque instant. Un instant de grâce.

* * *

 **Rivalité** **-** **Bébec**

Il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalité entre Charles et Raven. Il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalité entre Charles et Raven jusqu'au jour où Erik Lehnsherr était entré dans leurs vies.

Raven n'avait jamais considéré Charles comme un amant, c'était son grand-frère mais Erik la regardait d'un autre œil, comme un homme regarde une femme et la trouve particulièrement désirable.

Mais il y avait eu ce jour où Raven avait fini par comprendre , alors qu'Erik se perdait dans la contemplation de son corps bleu, qu'il aurait préféré se perdre dans les yeux tout aussi bleus de son frère.

* * *

 **Alambiqu** **é** **–** **Bébec**

Il avait fallut quatre verres de scotch à 40°, vingt minutes sous une pluie battante, une semaine de fatigue et de nuit sans sommeil, pour que Charles Xavier l'admette à Erik Lehnsherr. Sobre, les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa gorge jusqu'à ne plus vouloir rien dire et il se taisait avant même d'avoir dit quoique ce soit.

Si Erik disait non ? Si Erik riait de lui ? Si Erik pour toute réponse le saisissait par le col de son gilet et écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes en lui avant dans le creux d'un souffle, que lui aussi, il l'aimait.

* * *

 **Rétrograde – Bébec**

On disait souvent de Charles Xavier qu'il avait quelque chose de rétrograde voir quelque peu suranné , c'était sûrement dû aux vestes de tweed , aux cardigans et au thé pris à dix-sept heures dans des tasses en porcelaine anglaise fleurie. Un Earl Grey sans sucre et sans lait s'il vous plaît.

Toujours est-il qu'une fois qu'on le connaissait, on aurait rarement pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert d'esprit. L'hubris le guettait tout de même, mais il restait qu'il était quelqu'un de charmant, et aux dires d'Erik, il était aussi … imaginatif lorsque l'on en venait aux plaisirs de la chair.

* * *

 **Cage – Mlle Mau**

Charles avait été des plus perplexes quand il avait vu les nouveaux ronds de serviette qu'Erik avait personnellement choisis pour le manoir. Le modèle était très différent de ceux pour les étudiants mais il n'en était pas pour autant déplaisant, tout de cuir et de métal, fait-main très certainement.

Au moment où ils passèrent à table, Erik lui accorda une aparté mentale. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et l'on se demanda s'il n'était pas sur le point de s'étouffer. Car le rond de cuir et de métal, n'était absolument et indubitablement pas un rond de serviette mais s'apparentait davantage à un _cock ring_.

* * *

 **Mercenaire – Mlle Mau**

Il avait commencé sa jeune vie comme mercenaire du plaisir. Mercenaire fort onéreux mais mercenaire tout de même. C'était du plaisir des autres qu'il tirait son revenu. Il n'en tirait pas de honte mais n'en tirait pas non plus de jouissance.

Jusqu'au jour où le capitaine Lehnsherr se mit en tête de trouver sitôt débarqué du _Magneto,_ la catin la plus cultivée pour une conversation des plus sympathiques où le plaisir ne serait pas en reste. Tout cela et peut-être plus, encore plus, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour, fut trouvé en la personne du tout-à-fait délicieux Charles Xavier.

* * *

 **Vaisseau – Mlle Mau**

Ma langue se fait vagabonde et tu sembles impassible. Ne pourrais-tu pas me guider par mile exquis soupirs, ta peau hâlée se colore de pourpre et de rouge. Ton plaisir nu, telle est ma cible.

Insouciant de la rumeur qui gronde, je t'embarque sur mon vaisseau et je te prends, animal et sauvage, quand mes lèvres auront achever tout leur ouvrage.

Ma première caresse a la timidité d'un soleil de printemps mais bientôt brillera comme un astre à son apogée alors que dans ma bouche rougie , je te prendrais à l'envie. Mon bien-aimé, tu es tout à ma merci.


	16. 08 février 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du dix-huitième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **08-02-2018**

* * *

 **Cargaison – Haru-Carnage**

Comme toujours, il fallait qu'il sorte de la bibliothèque les bras trop chargés, sa sacoche de cuir râpé ne suffisant plus à contenir tous les ouvrages qu'il empruntait pour rédiger sa thèse. Même si sa précieuse cargaison tanguait, il devait le faire seul. Cette thèse, c'était sa croix.

Une pile de livres devant les yeux et bientôt des livres jonchant le sol lorsque Charles Xavier rentra par mégarde dans Erik Lehnsherr, doctorant en métalokinétique. Erik l'aide à ramasser les livres et maudit les étudiants en littérature et leurs fichus bouquins. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur le dit étudiant.

* * *

 **Intersection – Mlle Mau**

Sa route. La tienne. Parfois, les deux se croisent. Ton chemin. Son chemin.

La même direction. Pas la même route.

Parfois tu le retrouves. Parfois, tu crois que tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Parfois c'est un rêve. Parfois cauchemar. Parfois tu le retrouves.

Au X de la route. Au détour du chemin.

Il te dit que la fin justifie les moyens. Tu veux lui prouver qu'il a tort.

Tu l'embrasses comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Il n'y a pas de lendemain. Il a pris un autre chemin.

Mon pauvre Charles, rassures-toi, lui aussi, il attend votre intersection.

* * *

 **Méprise – Mlle Mau**

Tu crois qu'il te méprise toi et tes méthodes. Tu crois qu'il y a une partie de lui qui te déteste plus qu'une partie de lui qui t'aime. Mais tu te trompes,tu te fourvoies. Tu crois qu'il ne pense qu'à toi pour te haïr et que tout ce qu'il veut c'est te fuir.

Mais tu es dans l'erreur, il n'a jamais voulu rien d'autre que d'être proche, tout proche de toi. Tu ne peux lire ses pensées, si elles sont entourées d'une muraille d'acier, ce n'est pas parce qu'il te déteste. C'est lui qu'il déteste.

Autant que toi il t'aime.

* * *

 **Excuses – Mlle Mau**

Sa bouche sur la tienne. Ta main sur sa joue. Ton poing sur sa mâchoire.

Crac ! Ton cœur qui se brise. Lui as-tu cassé la mâchoire ?

Il ne sait même pas prendre soin de lui. Il faut qu'il se mette en danger.

Tu le déteste. Il essaye de te faire des excuses mais tu n'en veux plus.

Tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas besoin de tenter de le monde pour avoir ton attention.

C'était déjà fait au moment où il est entré dans ton monde et qu'il a changé son axe de rotation.

* * *

 **Mère – Mlle Mau**

Au nom de ma mère. Comme une prière. Je redoute ce moment où elle viendra m'embrasser et me border. Après elle me quittera et sombre, mile fois plus sombre sera ma nuit.

Au nom de ma mère. Comme une invocation à une déesse primordiale dont on ne sait plus tout à fait le visage et le nom, mais seulement enveloppée de cette éblouissante aura, de ce titre de noblesse que jamais plus je ne pourrais psalmodier, Mutti.

C'est pour et par elle, au nom de ma mère, que je suis. Et que je traquerai Schmidt jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

* * *

 **Pont – Mlle Mau**

Un ouvrage d'art et d'acier. Du métal sous toutes ses formes qui se plie à ses caprices mais qui ne fait que se tordre et se détordre et qui ne soutient rien, qui ne tend vers rien, qui ne relie rien ni personne.

Un fétu de paille, un autre fétu de paille, de l'espoir. Tout se construit avec des petits riens, le rapprochement se fait peu à peu. Peu à peu, le métal s'assouplit, le métal devient chaud.

Le mur fond, les barbelés qui gardent ses pensées se dissolvent dans le néant. Cette fois-ci, c'est bien un pont qu'ils construisent.


	17. 11 février 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du dix-neuvième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **11-02-2018**

* * *

 **Mug perdu – Mlle Mau et Hermystic**

Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu perdre un mug. Certes, il était particulièrement tête-en-l'air mais quand même, on ne perdait pas un mug comme on perdait une clef. Charles avait chercher partout, absolument partout et dans toute la cuisine qu'il partageait avec ses condisciples.

Il avait chercher sous son lit, trouvant un caleçon usagé, des chaussettes qu'il croyait avalées par la machine à laver, un vieux magazine pornographique d'un précédent locataire et il avait continué de fouiller, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors qu'il s'était résigné à changer de mug, il vit l'objet aux lèvres de son voisin d'en-face.

* * *

 **Evasion – Mlle Mau**

S'évader, s'enfuir, s'échapper, déserter, détaler, fuir. Loin, très loin. Ailleurs. Ne pas se retourner, ne surtout pas se retourner. Ne pas s'arrêter. Surtout ne pas vouloir le regarder une dernière fois avant de partir.

Ses yeux, ses yeux bleus clos alors qu'il dort enfin. Tu sais que ses journées s'achèvent longtemps après celles de tout le monde, même après celles d'Hank et de Logan. Parfois, il fait le tour du manoir pour s'assurer que tout le monde dort paisiblement. Là, il rajuste une couverture, là il rassure.

Tu ne peux plus partir, tu ne pourras pas le quitter. Tu restes.

* * *

 **Fracas – Mlle Mau**

D'abord, c'est la porte de la bibliothèque qui claque. Ensuite, c'est le guéridon qui valse avec fracas, la porcelaine de Grand-Mère Graymalkin qui manque de voler en éclats. Mais que se passe-t-il pour qu'il y'ait autant de bruit ? Les plus anciens pensionnaires savent mais ils aiment à laisser les plus jeunes dans l'ignorance.

« Ah bah c'est le mari de Prof. X qui doit-être de retour de voyage ! » ricanent certains. Plus d'un ou d'une nouvelle arrivante est déçue. Ils ne pourront pas conquérir leur charmant professeur. CRAC ! Là c'est les rayonnages qui viennent de rendre l'âme.

* * *

 **Marelle – Mlle Mau**

1,2,3, promenons-nous dans les bois. 1,2,3, saute-moi dans les bois entre terre et ciel. 1,2,3, fais moi l'amour comme la première fois. Rends-moi fou de toi, fais de moi ta chose et ta créature, prends-moi, possède-moi. Un. .

Un mouvement de ton poignet et ce n'est pas que ma fermeture éclair qui se défait. Deux coups de langue ici, deux autres là. Trois coups de reins.

1,2,3, prends-moi tout comme notre première fois. Sois sauvage Ô mon roi ! Je m'éprends et me répands, rien que pour toi, ce soir, ce matin, cette nuit, dans les bois. Au bout de 1,2,3.

* * *

 **Capitaine – Mlle Mau**

Erik s'était engagé dès le début du conflit du côté des troupes britanniques. Il avait grandi en Angleterre. C'était le pays qu'il avait appris à considérer comme sa patrie.

C'est revêtu d'un uniforme de capitaine qu'il fit son arrivée sur le quai de la gare pour sa courte mais intense permission. A son grand désarroi,il ne pourrait pas embrasser Charles dès qu'il serait descendu du train mais en privé, il se rattraperait.

Parce que s'il n'avait qu'une patrie, qu'un seul territoire qu'il voulait conquérir, ce n'était jamais que Charles. Dans un baiser,dans une caresse, dans une promesse. Il reviendrait.

* * *

 **Merle – Mlle Mau**

Merle, ça Charles connaissait. Oui, tout était dans le nom « oiseau noir », le merle est en effet un oiseau noir. Mésange … Il pouvait à peu près comprendre, moineau, ça passe encore. Mais dès lors qu'Erik se mit à parler de paruline, de sittelle, du couple de chardonnerets qui venaient nicher dans le lilas chaque année, Charles ne comprenait plus rien.

Toujours est-il que cette conversation passionnée jumelles à la main lui avait appris quelque chose d'ahurissant. Ce n'était pas forcément choquant mais ça avait bien le mérite de surprendre. Erik était un brillant et invétéré ornithologue amateur.

* * *

 **For intérieur – Mlle Mau**

En son for intérieur, Erik se demande bien pourquoi il a accepté ça. Peut-être était-ce par amour ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Ou peut-être l'alcool ? Non, il est consentant et c'est en son âme et conscience qu'il a pris la décision.

Parce que pour accepter d'être plaquer contre un mur carrelé et froid avec Charles Xavier fort à l'intérieur de lui, jusqu'à la garde même et le pantalon aux chevilles, il faut vraiment être très amoureux et très très alcoolisé.

Coup de boutoir, caresse vigoureuse, morsure sur son épaule. Ça pourrait faire terriblement mal. Mais putain,c'est trop bon !


	18. 1er mars 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du vingtième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :) Cette soirée était spécialement dédiée au smut!

* * *

 **01-03-2018**

* * *

 **Soie – JustPaulInHere**

Ses luxes étaient rares : bons alcools,bonnes cigarettes, vêtements bien coupés. Erik Lehnsherr avait rapidement appris à se satisfaire du nécessaire uniquement. Toujours est-il qu'aux côtés et tout particulièrement dans le lit de Charles Xavier, il devint plus dispendieux.

Draps de soie sur sa peau nue : un exquis préambule au plaisir. Les lèvres de Charles partout, ombre et fantôme,ici, enveloppant son membre, ses mains, partout. Baisers, avides,au goût de désir et décadence.

Ses luxures étaient fréquentes : ce même partenaire habile, la main ferme, la langue gourmande. Il avait rapidement pris goût au plaisir des choses de la chair.

* * *

 **Enfourcher – JustPaulInHere**

Il avait été habitué dès l'enfance à monter à cheval, enfourchant le noble animal avec la souplesse qui naissait de l'habitude. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était fichtrement différent.

Dans le box, alors que Patrocle batifolait dans son paddock, lui s'affairait. Son jodhpurs blanc ne le fut plus très longtemps, à genoux dans la paille. Il cherchait à susciter d'un coup de langue vigoureux, d'une poigne plus insistante, le plaisir de leur garçon d'écurie, Erik.

A entendre les gémissements que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer, la pipe n'avait vraiment rien à envier à une chevauchée fantastique.

* * *

 **Luminescent – JustPaulInHere**

Bioluminescence : Production de lumière par un être vivant due à une réaction biochimique. Explication tout à fait rationnelle aux lucioles qui brillent dans ce cimetière. C'est là qu'ils se retrouvent Erik et lui depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Un peu curieux comme terrain de jeu mais à égale distance entre leurs maisons.

C'est ainsi que l'endroit se trouva être celui d'un premier baiser échangé sous une lune pâle alors que l'un s'éloigne à toutes jambes, persuadé que leur amitié est morte ce soir-là à cause d'une mauvaise initiative. Quelques années plus tard, c'est dos à une pierre tombale qu'ensemble ils s'initient.

* * *

 **Plaintif – JustPaulInHere**

Un soupir plaintif, un cri de douleur. Jean s'inquiète. Qu'arrive-t-il au Professeur ? Si ça se trouve on était en train de l'attaquer. Encore un cri. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, c'est une attaque.

La personne ou la créature qui le contrôle doit être dangereuse parce qu'elle ne parvient pas à contacter télépathiquement son enseignant.

Le lendemain, il semble particulièrement exténué. Un rude combat très sûrement mais il épargne ses étudiants et n'en parle pas.

Normal … La nuit dernière, c'est Erik qui l'a maintenu éveillé, ses dents se plantant dans son dos, ses ongles griffant sa peau.

* * *

 **Chasteté – JustPaulInHere**

Les soirs où Charles était seul, il avait en horreur ce grand lit vide et froid, cette chasteté forcée, ces nuits sombres et longues sans Erik à ses côtés. Son partenaire avait ri, mais s'était attendri. Il lui avait promis un « doudou » d'un genre tout particulier.

Car oui, Erik Lehnsherr avait façonné une pièce d'adamantium et avait été très créatif. Charles eut ainsi le grand plaisir de retrouver un objet vibrant et presque vivant qui se voulait être reproduction tout à fait exacte du membre viril érigé de son délectable et imaginatif compagnon.

Perfection faite dildo, selon Charles.

* * *

 **Promesse – Louisana NoGo**

Sa promesse encrée dans sa chair, qu'il effleure d'une caresse. Son nom à toujours et jamais gravé dans son cœur, sur son corps. Son corps qu'il possède. Son corps qu'il fait sien.

Dix ans après. La mémoire de la chair. Un goût de scotch un peu amer sur les lèvres. Des coups qui ont la douceur d'une caresse, des caresses qui sont le pire des coups au cœur.

Parce que je ne peux pas dire que tu m'as manqué. Je te déteste si fort. Je te prends et que sans vergogne, je te marque au fer rouge de mon plaisir.


	19. 11 mars 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du vingt-et-unième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **11-03-2018**

* * *

 **Inconstance – JustPaulinHere**

Pourquoi tant d'inconstance, pourquoi toutes ces femmes qu'il ramène dans sa chambre de votre minuscule appartement ? Pourquoi tout ces gens qui défilent comme dans un catalogue ?

Pourquoi dès que la porte est refermée, ce n'est plus qu'à lui qu'il peut penser. Pourquoi c'est lui que tu imagines sous tes doigts ? Pourquoi c'est son nom que tu murmure dans l'instant entre vie et rêve ? Pourquoi c'est lui que tu appelles et elle qui vient ?

Sa main sur ta joue. _Claque._ Ce n'est pas son nom que tu as dit. Et puis, tu ne le connais même pas.

* * *

 **Parrain – Mlle Mau**

Le costume blanc, la chemise noire, le borsalino blanc aussi, les chaussures très blanches. Oui, le maffieux typique du film de gangster, mais que voulez-vous, on se doit de s'habiller pour le travail que l'on veut avoir plutôt que pour celui que l'on a.

Deux familles, égales en roublardises, dans la bruyante New York où nous plaçons notre scène. Des rixes anciennes mais ce n'est plus le sang qui tâchera les mains. Et ce qui brûle les entrailles ne sera plus le feu du canon mais les caresses d'un amant né sous des étoiles qui les destinaient à se retrouver.

* * *

 **Contrecarrer – Mlle Mau**

Le monde entier semblait s'être ligué pour les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur samedi matin. Comme si l'on souhaitait contrecarrer leur splendide idée de rester au lit jusqu'à midi et de s'envoyer en l'air paresseusement.

Une solution, fuir la maison, non ? Rester sur place. La bibliothèque ? Oh oui, la bibliothèque. Se hisser sur la première étagère à la force des avant-bras, en s'assurant de n'être vu de personne, se donner mutuellement un certain plaisir dans la crainte délicieuse d'être pris _in flagrante_. Inverser les rôles, se servir de l'échelle pour un angle optimal. A refaire.

* * *

 **Jardins – Mlle Mau**

Dans les jardins, derrière le grand bassin, en effarouchant les carpes. Derrière la haie, dans les écuries, en effrayant les papillons. En terrifiant le chat qui dort, derrière la statue de Vénus au bain, dans la grange.

Au creux de tes reins, du bout de ses doigts, du revers de sa langue. Ton plaisir, son plaisir, comme chaque matin avant l'aube, chaque soir avant le crépuscule, vient.

C'est votre secret, votre secret plus si secret depuis vos quinze ans. Le vaste manoir est à toi, rien qu'à toi, maintenant mais ce ne sera jamais aussi bon que dans les jardins.

* * *

 **Atavisme – Mlle Mau**

Le généticien était absolument fasciné par la couleur de ses yeux, cette forme d'hétérochromie était des plus rares même s'il semblait qu'aux dernières nouvelles, atavisme oblige, cela avait été aussi la couleur des yeux de la grand-mère d'Erik.

Ni tout à fait gris, ni tout à fait bleu, ni tout à fait vert, fascinant.

L'homme en Charles n'était plus fasciné mais totalement sous le charme, à la merci d'un regard pers qui sans télépathie, le lisait à âme-livre ouvert. Et pourtant ce fut les yeux bleus clos par le plaisir que leurs lèvres trouvèrent leurs miroirs et se goûtèrent enfin.

* * *

 **Couette – Hermystic**

Longue journée en perspective, il est bon de rester un moment sous la couette, de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, faire de ce lit un cocon de calme et de tranquillité avant que la vie ne déferle, bruyante, implacable.

Oublier le monde, oublier la foule, oublier l'heure ballotté dans le train de banlieue bondé, oublier le chef un peu trop zélé. Juste se serrer l'un contre l'autre sous la couette et se rassurer.

Membres entremêlés, jamais loin l'un de l'autre, un baiser sur le front, te souhaiter une belle journée. Peut-être un peu mièvre, mais parfois, _juste parfois_ , c'est bien.


	20. 30 mars 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du vingt-deuxième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **30-03-2018**

* * *

 **Paprika – Haru Carnage**

Erik ne croyait vraiment pas à toutes ces bêtises qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans le magazine sur la table basse chez Emma. Il avait pourtant lu le dossier d'un œil alors qu'elle allait à la cuisine chercher des glaçons, guettant furtivement son retour.

Paprika,chocolat, et très curieusement, éleri, semblaient être particulièrement en faveur chez la journaliste. Toujours est-il qu'il devait se rendre à l'évidence … le soir-même retrouver Charles alanguit sur leur lit avec un petit récipient rempli de chocolat fondu, c'était des plus aphrodisiaques. Il est vrai que s'il était agit de céleri rémoulade, c'eut été moins tentant.

* * *

 **Interaction – JustPaulInHere**

Que je t'aime, que je te hais. Que je t'en veux, que je te veux. Combien je m'en veux de ressentir tout ça, ce que tu ne pourras jamais me donner parce que je t'en demande trop. Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami, toutes mes interactions avec toi se devraient d'être pures de toutes arrière-pensées, pourtant sous la douche, quand ma main va et vient d'arrière en avant, dans mon esprit ton visage qui se peint. Le désir de te faire mien qui recouvre ma main. Chimère d'un baiser peut-être, sûrement, rêvé, mots dans le silence de ma nuit.

* * *

 **Île - Nanthana14**

Jardin des délices, _Hortus Delicarum_ , mile exquis supplices où chaque coup de langue se veut prémices à une exquise caresse plus de la Félicité, où chaque effleurement est un divin plaisir qui s'en va plus au sud de cette île exotique qu'est toute la personne d'un amant qu'on brûle de découvrir.

Erik se sent une âme d'explorateur, de la main, de la langue gourmande, de chaque mouvement pour et sur son aimé. Il veut le posséder, le faire sien, maître et dominateur. Jusqu'à ce que le dominateur se retrouve à genoux, haletant et suffocant, tant le plaisir est grand.

* * *

 **Liane – Haru-Carnage**

Franchement, les soirées déguisées à thème de Raven, c'était toujours très très original. Surtout avec plus de quatre pintes dans le nez Se prendre les pieds dans les lianes factices qui décoraient son appartement, se rattraper sur un Erik Lehnsherr en costume de Tarzan et dans l'intimité finir par lui retirer sa peau de bête synthétique, et se rendre compte de la fabuleuse créature qui se cache en dessous. Entre les cris de plaisir gutturaux, animaux, lui avouer que tu l'aimes et apprendre que lui aussi il t'aime. Demain matin, une fois sobre et un peu plus habillé, remercier Raven.

* * *

 **Hull – Nanthana14**

His favourite moments were stolen in the darkest hours of night, the hull creaking, the wind howling, the sails billowing. There he would discard his leather boots and his man, his glorious man that would take charge of his shirt, and his trousers, his deft hands busy getting his proud cock free.

Some said he had been a high-profile man in the Navy, some said he was Commodore Xavier, but to Erik, it was only his lover, his beloved, wrapping his arms around his body, affording him a home in the storm raging furiously against the hull and the sails.

* * *

 **Trust – Nanthana14**

Trust me, he said. Trust me, he said the first time you met him on that bleak September morning, you are sad because you left your mother at the gates and you are twelve (adding your ages).

Trust me, he said. Trust me, he said as you went through school together. Trust me, he told you as he invited you to the prom. You thought he was being kind.

Trust me, he said. Trust me, he said, as he is a bit hesitant but slowly cover your parched lips. You quench a thirst you did not even know you had.

* * *

 **Wings – Nanthana14**

Sometimes it seems to him that he is in a flurry of feathers, as if he had wings, could be totally himself again and then he wakes up and realises it was all a dream, a mere smoke-screen as he is left with tears in his eyes and his broken body.

And one day, someone, not Erik, wrangled metal in him, but didn't made the metal _be_ him. And it changed, it changed his body, it hardened his heart, it grew colder, but at least he could walk again. No more dreams of feathers, but nightmares raging against the machine.

* * *

 **Submission – Nalou**

He had tamed him into submission, leather harnesses, silk blindfold, hemp ropes, ring in right place. But Charles forgot about the gag. Those sinful moans, those supplications were going straight to his cock.

No matter how much Erik pleaded and begged, he would not let him go, he would make him implore for his relief, " Please, please, Charles, more,more friction, I need more ". It was a bit less articulated and more on the « Ngh » side. But the game was dangerous, depriving his lover of the contact of his body had been torture for him.


	21. 15 avril 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du vingt-troisième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **15-04-2018**

* * *

 **Atelier Drabbles #Collectif NoName 15-04-2018**

 **Numéro – Haru-Carnage**

Rien d'autre qu'un numéro, rien d'autre qu'un homme pris entre deux femmes et un autre homme. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'en avait eu Erik au départ. Parce que tout le monde à Winchester High, du club d'échecs aux quaterbacks, savait que Charles Xavier couchait avec tout le monde et que personne ne lui résistait, que cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Et pourtant, il semblait bien qu'après trois ans au lycée, quatre d'université, des villes différentes, des vues divergentes et une relation longue distance, il avait un avenir avec Charles Xavier. Que ce soit meilleur ennemi ou amant. Ou les deux.

 **Au-delà – Louisana NoGo**

Par-delà le bien et le mal. Par-delà les années. Par-delà les miles et les kilomètres. Par delà les luttes et les cris. Par-delà les soifs de vengeance et les rancunes sourdes qui te rongent la gorge et te dévorent le cœur. Par-delà les murmures suspicieux qui veulent te rendre méfiant.

Tu ne vois pas ça : tu vois vos moments de bonheur, tu vois ses yeux trop bleus dans la lumière d'après l'amour, son sourire contagieux, son rire caverneux d'avoir trop peu servi, ses lèvres rêches qui se battent avec les tiennes et qui te concèdent la victoire avec joie.

 **Droiture – Louisana NoGo**

On considérait souvent Charles Xavier, directeur de l'institut de New Salem pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières américain.e.s être un modèle de droiture. Universellement reconnu comme une figure de bienveillance presque tutélaire, un mage respectable et respectueux, la personnification du bien. Mais peu, bien peu savaient que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'utilisait pas ou plutôt plus, qu'il ne connaissait une magie beaucoup plus sombre. Une magie qui s'infiltrerait dans votre âme plus sûrement qu'un _Impérium_ et qui vous fait commettre des forfaits que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer. Et que vous auriez oublier sitôt commis. Magique ? Terrifiant.

 **Casserole – Hermystic**

« Passer à la casserole » en voilà une expression française curieuse se dit Charles alors qu'Erik lui laissait effleurer la surface de ses pensées. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus attentif pendant les cours. Parce qu'aux vues du sourire de chat qui trouve le pot de crème, cela devait être des plus … intéressants.

Et la soirée fut très française, même si aucun d'eux n'était particulièrement francophile : _French kisses_ contre le mur de leur chambre, _French letters_ retirées hâtivement de leur emballage, _French toasts_ au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin et tablier de _French_ _maid_.

 **Volet – Hermystic**

Fermons volets et fenêtres, tirons les rideaux, éteignons la lumière. Aimons-nous dans le noir parce que personne ne pourrait comprendre notre amour. C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois que tu viens après être entré par ma fenêtre que tu sais toujours être ouverte pour toi.

Parce que tu as peur de ce qu'ils pourraient dire, parce que tu crois que j'ai honte de toi, que j'ai honte de t'aimer, et pourtant tout ce que je veux, c'est ouvrir tout grand les rideaux, et le crier sur tous les toits, je t'aime Erik, je t'aime, malgré toi, malgré moi.

 **Télévision - Hermystic**

Fuis ces vulgaires documentaires animaliers, fuis cette femme trop pulpeuse sur l'écran crachotant de ta télévision. Fuis ces formes trop parfaites pour être honnêtes. Viens éprouver les creux et vallons, les lignes courbes et droites d'un corps chaud et vibrant sous tes mains.

Je t'invite, je te veux, je t'envie. Toi qui tire ton plaisir et ton vice d'images sans vie quand si facilement tu pourrais me prendre, sans te méprendre, du bout des doigts et au creux de tes reins. C'est sur un plateau d'argent et avec un ruban que je t'implore humblement. Prends-moi, fais-moi tout à fait tien.

 **Main – Hermystic**

Il aurait très bien pu continuer de faire croire qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain, deux mains, deux jambes et puis c'est tout, mais sous le coup de l'excitation, ce qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler d'habitude ressortait au grand jour.

Un tentacule particulièrement coquin s'immisça en Charles après qu'un autre eut ouvert avec la complicité de la main un tube de lubrifiant, un autre se lova sur un sexe envieux , un fini par se diriger vers la bouche d'un professeur Xavier tout à fait incohérent et un dernier se prit à le cajoler pendant que la main gauche caressait ses cuisses.


	22. 20 avril 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du vingt-quatrième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **20-04-2018**

* * *

 **Atelier Drabbles #Collectif NoName 20-04-2018**

 **Throat – JustPaulInHere**

The kettle hissing and spitting. Water getting to the required temperature. The bag dropped in the mug and covered by the steaming liquid. Charles almost burns his fingertips as he retrieves it gingerly.

He pours the milk, that gonna be good, that gonna be a relief to have his caffeine rush. The liquid getting down his throat, warming him from the inside. The last remnants of sleep will fade as tea makes its way through his body. A crumpet, a tad of salted butter, and now he is ready to start a brand new day. That Scottish tea's a wonder.

 **Lick – Nalou**

To lick him, to taste him, to make him his own, to wrap his tongue around his plump fat cock and to swirl, to swirl and suck eagerly like a boy would eat his ice cream on a never-ending hot Summer afternoon.

His man shudders and melts and Charles loves it, Charles loves it to bits, to know that he can elicit such moans thanks to his tongue only. And those indecent moans go straight to his hardening prick. Now he needs friction, always more friction to get his relief and his lover's. Great God, that was bloody fucking good!

 **October – JustPaulInHere**

Leaves browning and falling, whirlwinding as the marching months spell the end of the seemingly never-ending Summer. Now comes the fall, past Michaelmas and the carefree days of luxury and boundless pleasure. Now one must teach, one must work, one must grade papers and make good use of the imparted time. However, no one is forced to be serious all day long. What happens at the desk is a thing but what happens under and on that very desk is another. That's why Charles Xavier loves so much coming back. His husband and him have to try the new lockers.

 **Follow – Nalou**

I follow you in the dark, I follow you to hell and back. To our private Hell and back. So much is at stake, so much wood to stack at the pyre of our vanities. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, as the proverb goes.

I will raise from my downfall by your love and our mutual desire, it will raise me from the chasm of black bituminous bitterness and it will flung me away from that awful place where I only dream to touch oblivion and you becoming flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood.

 **Encenser – Maeglin Surion**

praise kink. that was the name of the thing. he loved it. he loved it when Erik told him how perfect he was and what a good job he was going, that's great, _Mein Gott_ Charles, _Liebling_ , that's good, please, just here, now. i need you. my boy, my glorious boy, i love what you do with your beautiful cock, i adore what you do with your marvelous tongue. now, that's my turn, please, come, come for me. come in my throat, come on my fingers, come now. you're so beautiful, you can. i'll help you, that's good.

 **Swing – JustPaulInHere**

He swings his hips like a woman would do, he sways when he walks, he slurs drunkenly when he speaks. And you cannot avert your eyes from his arse in his fitted slacks, his rolled sleeves blue shirt clinging to his drenched body.

He reeks of booze and sweat, his eyes are over-dilated and you cannot help taking an eyeful. You feel guilty, you should not do that, he is your friend, just your friend, Erik. You look at him longingly, you wish, you want, you yearn in silence. A minute later, your mournful thoughts are stopped by an eager kiss.

(At first you are surprised, a bit taken aback but you understand. That he had to get himself as drunk as you are to act on the feelings that you share.)

 **Cross-dress – Nalou**

It was not really cross-dressing _per se_ , but Charles would wear lacy pants under his trousers, or sometimes Liberty cotton knickers with a little bow just to please Erik, to surprise him and that at the end of their long day teaching there would be a little twist to their love-making. To have his undies wet wet wet, as his cock would have wept all day long and he would have tried _hard_ not touch it to relieve himself at once. Come undone, all wet and slick, furbish yourself and when the day becomes night, I will make you mine.

 **Crawling – Maeglin Surion**

In the dead of night, Charles crawls over the counterpane and towers him, now he straddles his hips. His cock no longer dangling but rather very full and stiff. He wishes Charles would fill him, fill him to the hilt and make him moan many a salacious word.

The man is gifted, the man is well-endowed and all Cheshire Cat smile, and the man is his. Regardless of the fact that he is above him, Erik knows that he will be the one directing their love-making and that gonna be good, oh so sinfully good, for the two of them.


	23. 17 mai 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du vingt-cinquième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **17-05-2018**

* * *

 **Atelier Drabbles #Collectif NoName**

 **Loup – Storiesmania**

« _Lupus est homo homini, non homo, quom qualis sit non novit_ _»_ affirmait Plaute dans l'Asinaria et Charles Xavier peut tout à fait le confirmer, l'homme est toujours le loup de l'homme qui ne le connaît pas. Erik est méfiant, Erik ne s'apprivoise pas, ne se domestique pas.

Erik s'apprécie, se découvre, se connaît, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. On s'attache à lui, il s'attache à nous, et non pas que le loup devient agneau, mais peut-être que l'on a pris soi-même un peu du loup et qu'ainsi on le comprend un peu mieux et qu'on l'aime beaucoup.

 **Tentation – Storiesmania**

S'abreuver dans ses yeux trop bleus qu'il ne baissera pas, voir sa pomme d'Adam qui tressaute à chaque fois qu'il répond à une des questions que tu poses à la classe toute entière. Ses joues qui s'empourprent légèrement quand tu le félicites. Tu ne peux pas le faire tien, Erik. Tu tendrais la main que tu caresserais sa joue, que tu la passerais sous sa chemise vert d'eau. Mais tu ne peux pas Erik, c'est ton élève, loi et morale te l'interdise. Mais sa chair appelle la tienne. Tu le désire, tu as mal, c'est ton supplice de Tantale.

 **Rhododendron – Storiesmania**

Aveu d'un premier amour. Danger. Deux significations tout à fait contradictoire pour la même fleur. Pourtant toute sa symbolique trouvait son syncrétisme en la personne d'Erik Lehnsherr aux yeux de Charles Xavier. Le rhododendron est dangereux autant qu'il est beau mais il y a tellement plus que ces apparences. Parce que Charles aime prendre des risques, parce qu'il veut littéralement voir à travers les brumes des pensées comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'hyalines, les barrières que lui met Erik ne sont qu'un défi de plus. Lui dire je t'aime comme si c'était mettre en danger. C'est vraiment se mettre en danger.

 **H** **iémal – Storiesmania**

L'hiver en été, le froid dans son cœur, son corps qui tremble. Il n'est plus que vide et froid, carcasse sans vie sans lui. La nuit blanche s'est terminée, le songe s'est achevé, l'excitation du moment est passé. Ce jour-là, sur cette plage à Cuba. Il s'est exilé au plus profond de lui-même, se plongeant dans une torpeur hiémale alors que son cœur brûle de froid. Impuissant, la neige sur son cœur prend tout son corps en otage, la barbe pousse, les traits se creusent et les bouteilles de scotch se vident avec un goût amer sur le cœur.

 **Thébaïde – Storiesmania**

Son manoir était devenu sa thébaï seul persistait à venir entretenir ce qui devenait de jour en jour le mausolée offert à ses rêves brisés, le cénotaphe de ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu achevé.

Il était loin le temps où il était l'hôte sybarite se complaisant paresseusement dans le luxe et la luxure. Ses plaisirs n'étaient plus simples, ses plaisirs n'étaient plus. Il n'entretenait plus sa cour comme une impératrice byzantine son gynécée de porphyre.

Ne restait alors maintenant plus que l'amertume et la solitude. Il ne veut plus rien voir que les bas-fonds de sa déchéance dans une bouteille.

 **Perclus – Storiesmania**

Tout son corps était perclus de douleur y compris à des endroits où il ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible d'avoir mal. Toujours est-il que la douleur était loin d'être déplaisante, était plutôt entêtante, une compagne de débauche comme une autre qui lui rappelait les activités auxquelles il s'était adonné avec vigueur et passion, cette chevauchée fantastique obscène qui lui faisait mal aux cuisses, ses mains et sa bouche engourdis par le plaisir donné avec abandon, ses lèvres rêches et sèches d'avoir trop embrassé l'être aimé. Quelques heures plus tard, des baisers magiques eurent délicieusement raison de sa fatigue.

 **Immarcescible – Storiesmania**

Immarcescible. Qui ne flétrit pas. Plaisir à neuf à chaque chair appelle la chair et la chair répond. Le stupre et la luxure se répandent comme la jouissance cueillie aux matins blêmes et aux nuits sans étoiles s'étale glorieusement sur les draps.

Sur tous les tons, sur tous les modes, dans le salon, contre la bibliothèque,sur son bureau, sous le tien, dans votre lit, dans votre salle de bain, le désir est immarcescible et ça, Charles, tu le sais particulièrement bien. Avec ta main, avec sa main, avec ses doigts, avec ta langue, dans le creux de tes reins.

 **Obombrer – Storiesmania**

Il n'était nullement l'ange gardien qui le mettrait à l'ombre de ses ailes, il était vain aux yeux du monde. Il avait fallut un certain temps pour qu'Erik aperçoive les incertitudes et les doutes.

Pas d'égards particuliers, pas de pincettes, pas de tact, Charles n'avait pas de tact. Charles n'avait jamais eu de tact et encore moins de subtilité alors qu'il draguait indifféremment, hommes et femmes, pour arriver à ses fins.

Erik se dit que cela ne marcherait pas avec lui. Et pourtant, c'est dans les draps du télépathe et dans le creux de sa main qu'il s'abandonna un beau matin.


	24. 18 mai 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du vingt-cinquième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **18-05-2018**

* * *

 **Atelier Drabbles - #CollectifNoName # 18-05-2018**

 **Asphyxiation – Nalou**

At first he was merely giddy, a bit light-headed but after a few minutes, it was quite different. As if the pleasure he would talk from the lenient caresses on his cock would increase, just by the sheer lack of oxygen to his brain. Charles had already tried, in a fit of despair, in a wish to end it all but took a special interest in it after he discovered the sensations he could derive from it. Had Hank know he would have been horrified. But Charles never told anyone about the great pleasure he would find in erotic asphyxiation.

 **Desk – Nalou**

In the beginning, the desk had been covered by a ginormous computer. The pages would lag and it would shut down randomly. Max was his favourite but the pictures took forever to appear on his screen. When he updated his computer, his first idea had been to log on his account on the X-Men website and that had been very enjoyable, to watch and hear Max in full HD. One day, he even dared to DM him on Twitter and after a while and many heated tweets, Max, or rather Erik, was under the very desk, pleasuring him with his mouth.

 **Gravity – Nalou**

A grave and solemn man he should have been, being the headmaster. But he could not help trying to be funny. It did not always work as his husband often reminded him. No matter the tie he would choose Erik would tell him that it was not serious enough. However, once in the privacy of their bedroom they learned to make good use of the infamous accessory. It could be indeed used to tie Charles to the bedpost or to prevent Erik from touching himself as they pushed to their limits. Delayed gratification, that's what Charles had told him when he asked.

 **Rumours – Nalou**

Rumour had it that the German teacher fucked the headmaster and that's how he got the job. But these are vile hearsays as it was absolutely not the case. The headmaster had fucked the German teacher after he got the job. Worst of it, both consented to it, and very much pleased with the situation. Pleased to the point that they lived together, that they had a cat and a shared flat. But rumours had it that they were getting married. For once, rumour was right, and at the fall, a single gold band adorned the ring finger of both teachers.

 **Confession – Nalou**

His words were a tad slurred and his speech a bit less articulated than it would usually be, but all the same the words were very clear. He had needed so much liquid courage to get to the point that at first, Charles wondered who Erik had killed to have to drown himself like that in several glasses of scotch. But it was a confession, a confession needing all the courage he could summon and they both grew beet-red as Charles realised that the "he" in every sentence was him. Him that Erik had just declared his love to.

 **Smoke and Mirrors – Nalou**

Smoke and mirrors. This is just an illusion. The cardigan, the eyes, the hands, the scars, everything is the same It is only an illusion he fucks into oblivion. They both wish it was true, they both wish it was Charles. They miss him, they need him. A brother and a lover. A companion. A kindred soul. She becomes him and they both hope that when they wake up in the drowsy stupor after sex they will be back for good at his side, but this is just an illusion. Everything is the same, everything is different. Sans him, it's bland.


	25. 16 juin 2018

**Titre: Drabbles au clair de lune : X-Men**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Drame

 **Pairing :** Charles Xavier/Erik Lenhsherr (AUs)

 **Disclaimer :** **X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute)**

 **Notes:** Ce petit recueil de drabbles est le produit du vingt-sixième Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **18-05-2018**

* * *

 **Atelier Drabbles - #CollectifNoName # 16-06-2018**

 **Concession - Storiesmania**

Il n'était pas homme à faire des concessions. Il n'était pas prêt à mettre de l'eau dans son vin et pourtant boirait le calice jusqu'à la lie. Erik Lehnsherr se devait d'être toujours intransigeant, fort et déterminé. Il ne reviendrait pas sur ses décisions. Mais parfois, il arrivait qu'à toute détermination vient un obstacle infranchissable. L'obstacle d'Erik était un petit brun aux yeux bleus qui semblaient avoir lu dans son âme et ce sans même avoir à utiliser ses pouvoirs de télépathe. Peut-être que là, il serait disposé à discuter. Parce que l'axe de rotation de son monde avait changer.

 **Classe - Hermystic**

Le professeur de mécanique et le professeur de biologie avaient commencé une affaire toute somme banale, un arrangement mutuel sans engagement autre qu'un weekend tous les quinze jours dédié au stupre et à la luxure. Puis cela avait été tous les weekends. Puis Charles avait commencé à laisser des vêtements dans l'armoire d'Erik et Erik avait commencé à boire un peu du thé de Charles. Et puis, un beau jour, à la rentrée des classes, les élèves avaient vu sur leur emploi du temps ; Biologie M. Ch. Lehnsherr ainsi qu'une bande d'or blanc à l'annulaire du professeur de biologie.

 **Vengeance – Eleonore's Tales**

Avenge thy daughter, kill the killers, murder the murderers, an eye for an eye. Thou shalt not kill, thou shalt not stain thy hands. Don't become a murderer, don't become a sinner. Find your redemption, find your way when home is long burned, home is no longer a place, home is nowhere else than in your lover's arms. You wish to amend, all you seek is love, that's all you want now. But you cannot have that. Because every man kills the thing he loves. Some with lust, some with a knife, but every man kill the thing he loves.

 **Carabine – Storiesmania**

Magnus, as he was known in the very louche milieu that was the mafia, had quite a shot. He knew when to load and unload and was technically speaking one of the finest men that side of the coast. That was the reason why the Professor had contacted him in the first place. Because he was a man with a purpose and that would kill his target within the blink of an eye. And there was something more, Magnus was gifted with his second gun, readily unloading it inside the professor after dedicated ministrations to make sure he was ready.

 **Gaufre – Eleonore's Tales**

Erik n'avait pas de luxe autres que de s'acheter des draps confortables, de l'alcool de qualité et des cigarettes loin d'être bon marché, mais il y avait aussi la nourriture. Car il aimait les bonnes choses, et aimait d'autant plus cuisiner avec et pour Charles. Avec Charles pour table et assiette, sa langue rosée se chargeant de laper le chocolat à même sa peau pâle avec la délectation d'un enfant pour une gaufre tiède recouverte de sucre glace. Parfois les rôles s'inversaient et pendant que Charles le goûtait, il se faisait aventureux, ses mains, sa langue, son membre désireux et désirable étaient partout.


End file.
